The Reserve
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Welcome to the Umbra Region a melting pot for people and Pokemon alike… Where life continues just as it has for as long as it's existed… But this isn't about legendary fights, or evil teams… Join me Professor Wilson Higgsbury into a fantastical world… The world of Pokemon. (crossover)
1. The Professor

The Professor

"Hello! My name is Professor Wilson Higgsbury! But those in these parts call me The Pokemon Professor! I'm here to help new trainers start their journey as a special hub through the Umbra region a melting pot of different Pokemon and people too! Please don't hesitate to stop by my laboratory and choose the Pokemon who will become your partner!"

Wilson Higgsbury sighed as he listened to his old recording. He was much younger back then and things had seemed to much brighter. Fresh out of college, finally able to start his own lab and provide starters for new trainers like his grandfather had before him.

It was ten years since that day and now at thirty three..

It seemed no one wanted to even walk in the door. He admitted the place was intimidating upon first glance but he had to build it that way! They'd all get out if he didn't!

And he thought it looked nice…

"Let's face it… No one wants a Pokemon from crazy Ol' Wilson…" He looked out the window half hoping to see some new faces scurrying up the steps.

But no.

That wasn't happening.

He sighed giving a stretch before getting up and grabbing a feed bucket. "Well that's what happens when people choose to willfully be ignorant…"

For you see… In those ten years, there had been plenty of new baby starter Pokemon for Wilson to give out from the various regions…

But since no one would ever claim them, he instead wound up with Pokemon who evolved at their own pace and bred. So there was more than enough to fill up his property.

He had to duck as two charizards flew by him, roaring at one another.

"REMEMBER YOUR MANNERS!" He yelled, shaking his fist at them as he went on his way to deposit the feed for the fire types. He smiled as a group of tiny fire starters huddled around one bowl, happy to eat. He knelt down rubbing the head of a small charmander as it squealed a little.

A chimchar climbed up his back, holding onto his head, chittering as it played with his hair.

"Chimchar!" Wilson laughed. "Don't be naughty now!"

The others looked at them, back at their food and back to Wilson…

Wilson knew the look as he scrambled to get up.

"CHAR!/FENNEKIN!/TOR!/CHIM!/TEP!/CYNDAQUIL!"

He was tackled to the ground under a pile of very warm, very cuddly pokemon. He sighed before grinning, hugging them all close to him as best as he could.

While it got lonely up there… he would admit, he loved nothing more than playing with the Pokemon and tending to them. Giving attention to the little ones, organizing training battles to help them run off some energy. Grooming some, or giving baths to others.

"Tepig, do not eat those pokeblock out of my pocket-Chimchar my hair is not a chew toy! Charmander, I told you not to eat those granola bars-Torchic that tickles and-CYNDAQUIL!"

The small Johto starter seemed to snicker to itself as it ran off with his shoe in its mouth.

Wilson pointed to it. "Get them!"

The tiny herd scurried off as they more so play wrestled. He eventually was able to swoop in and take his prize back. "Whew…"

He went about his routine, getting everyone fed, checking up on those who had managed to scrape themselves up.

It took a long time but worth it. Be it swimming with the water types, or having the grass types lift him up to get to other areas faster… He loved it.

Wilson looked down from a rock he was seated upon on a cliff that overlooked his whole property. All the different pokemon from every region… and all of them under his care. While ideally he hoped one day some trainers would come and ease him of a few of the little ones…

He just wasn't sure anymore if he could separate them. It was rare for professors in charge of starters to be able to naturally see on their own property how the individual types interacted with one another.

And while they were all different types there was one thing he was positive of…

They were family. His family.

oooooo

At least… most of them were. Occasionally, during the spring, when most young trainers from their childhood to late teens were leaving home, he would still get boxes of new starter pokeballs.

During these events he would give them time until late spring at the longest to let them be separate from the herds out back… But most of the time he still wound up introducing them since in his ten years of being their caretaker no starter liked staying in their pokeball forever.

I swear one of these days I'm going to send them all back! Maybe take a few spare evolution stones and send 'em back loyal to me. See how those other guys think sending more to me is a great idea! He thought bitterly one morning as he unloaded three new pokeballs from Kalos.

He could only say his thanks that the Umbra Region's ties with the mysterious Alola Region wasn't tight enough that he was getting a box of starters from there too.

"I do not need fire kittens or grass owls in addition to everyone else." He sighed, letting the new arrivals out for their morning feed.

He looked out the window after making sure everyone was playing nice.

And couldn't believe his eyes.

Someone was coming up the walkway.

He felt giddy. Maybe someone finally didn't believe the rumors about his sanity!

"Okay, be cool, be cool." Wilson took a deep breath steadying himself. He looked out the window raising an eyebrow as the person was coming into view.

They were too old to be a new trainer… He would admit, he knew some people didn't get pokemon at the usual ages but that was unusual. It was a young woman with long dark hair tied into two long ponytails. She was wearing a pair of copper red pants with a pink shirt and a scarf that looked almost like it was made out of fire.

There was soon a knock at the door. Wilson hurried to open it.

"U-Um hello." He greeted mentally cursing himself.

"Where are they?" The woman asked trying to brush past him.

"H-Hey excuse me!" Wilson threw an arm out in front of her. "It's common courtesy to say "hello" back you know!"

"E-Erm sorry!" The woman apologized giving a sheepish look. "I heard you had a whole ton of different fire types… I… Wanted to see them."

Wilson blinked. "See them? … You're not here to take a starter?"

"W-What? Oh no I grew up in Kalos, so I got mine from the professor there about… Ten years ago I believe?"

"What's your name?" He asked. "And I apologize for my manners, I'm Wilson Higgsbury, the man in charge."

"Willow Ashworth sir." She smirked, crossing her arms. "But I'm better known as The Firestarter."

The Firestarter… Where have I heard that name before? "I see? But why are you here if you just want to see fire types? There's plenty of places in the world.. The Charicific Valley in Johto, the volcano on Cinnabar Island-"

"I wanna see just fire starters. I think they're adorable… And I don't wanna go to those places. Been there and done that." She smirked holding up a pokeball that was attached to a necklace she wore. "Me and my delphox have seen most of it. As have my team."

"So your delphox wouldn't be interested in a kit?" He asked pointing to the latest Fennekin who was eating.

Willow looked at it and squealed, darting over picking up, the little fox. "Oh my goodness I haven't seen one of you since I was ten!"

"Fen?" The little Pokemon tilted it, head, wondering why this strange lady was holding it.

"Aww! Delphi used to do that too!" Willow squealed, hugging it close to her, nuzzling the top of its head, enjoying the warmth. "And oh torchic and charmander…" She knelt down looking at the baby Pokemon with nostalgia in her eyes. "I had those too!"

"Did you now?" Wilson asked curious.

"Yep. Fully evolved into blaziken and charizard… I wish I could have baby pokemon again but I don't have the room… I stopped traveling awhile ago and my place is only big enough for the seven of us." She explained, getting her chance to hug the other fire type starters, quietly squealing as they kept close. "I just love them!"

"Heh… You should see out back."

She looked to him curious. "What's out back?"

Wilson grinned. It had been a long time since he was able to show off his pokemon.

"Come and see."

oooooo

Willow gasped as Wilson lead her to his cliffside.

"This… is what I get to do every day." He said, making a wide gesture as a pair of charizards flew by. Groups of sceptile and serperior sunning themselves atop the backs of torterras.

Venusaurs and their herds of bulbasaur and ivysaur.

A large blastoise stretched over the edge of the lake before a few squirtles jumped onto its back as it jumped into the water causing a wave that swept back an empoleon and its piplup.

Infernape's and blazikens trained against one another. A group of delphox practiced with their mysterious fire, showing younger braixen how it was done.

A typhlosion gave a roar before scooping up a cyndaquil, heading off.

"You get to raise them all?"

"Oh, their parents do that for them!" Wilson laughed. "I just help… But most of the pokemon on this property I've helped hatch or deliver in the last ten years. Some are starters from last year's batch but they fit in with the rest. The others just take them in as their own."

"But doesn't it hurt them more then when trainers come?" Willow asked, not taking her eyes off the property.

Wilson smirked, a saddened look in his eyes. "Who says trainers ever come for them? You could take those little ones in the main part of the lab away and no trainers would ever come. This isn't just where I raise starters…"

He looked back over the property.

"This is where I raise the unwanted."

Willow looked to him, frowning a little.

"No one's ever come for starters from you… Have they?"

"Not in the ten years I've been here and likely not in the ten years to come. But that's alright." He smiled a little. "After all this time… I can't bear to part with the ones I've helped take care of since they were small. It's easier when they're freshly out of their regions… But as much as I love having new additions… I feel bad they're never able to do what other starters get to. And it's hard doing it all alone. By the time I'm done feeding everyone breakfast, it's lunch time and by the time that's done, I do a bit of my research… But then the dinner bell rings and-Yeah…"

"You look exhausted too." Willow said, taking note of the dark circles around his eyes.

He shrugged.

"It honestly doesn't bother me. When you have new little ones as often as I do you're used to getting up in the middle of the night to tend to them."

"But it has to get lonely.."

"It does sometimes. I won't lie." He motioned for her to follow him as he started walking back down. "But I have my family. And that's all that matters."

"You seriously are alone here, huh?"

"Indeed I am my dear."

Willow looked around biting her lip. Her own travels hadn't exactly been full of friendships and joy. Most people were afraid of her and she got thrown out of gyms for setting the places on fire occasionally by accident. Usually grass gyms. Ugh I'm on a lifetime ban from the Celadon City gym… She sighed. "Hey, Professor."

"Hm? And please, just Wilson will do."

"I'm coming by again tomorrow."

He stopped short, looking at her perplexed. He hadn't had anyone saying they'd visit since… Since before his grandfather had retired and closed his own labs' doors! "What?"

"Is there a problem?"

"N-No." He shook his head. "No problem at all… But… Why do you want to come back?"

"I wanna help." She told him with a small smirk. "I have nowhere important to be."

"Are you sure? It's going to be messy." He warned her.

"I never back down from a challenge. The Firestarter never backs down."

"... Very well. In fact, if you want to help, I could use it right now."

Willow perked up grinning. "Alrighty! What do I do first?" 

Wilson gave a perfectly innocent smile before offering her a shovel.

"... What's this for?"

"I'm digging a new mud pit for the tepig evolutionary line. You can help me with it!"

"U-Um I was thinking like… Training some of the other pokemon with mine. O-Or playing with the babies."

"Well the little tepigs love playing in the dirt." Wilson smirked. "Now chop chop. Time is food around here."

He pointed to where it was as she shrugged, heading off to do her task grumbling a bit.

Heh…We'll see if she actually wants to come back.

Grandfather had me mucking out stalls for ponyta and rapidash when I was a lad!

Willow waited until Wilson had his back turned before an idea came to her. She grinned to herself as she grabbed one of her pokeballs.

"Let's go arcanine!" She called throwing an ultra ball high into the air as the firey wolf formed from the light. "Use dig! Make a nice deep hole!"

Arcanine gave a gleeful look. Finally something to dig up besides the neighbor's rose bush!

Wilson jumped seeing a large amount of dirt flying as Willow laughed to herself.

"YES! HAHA! KEEP AT IT BOY!"

"What in the name of Arceus?" He wondered aloud. The meganium who was laying near him shook her head before four little chikorita jumped on her back.

"True I should've stayed close by. I'll be back." He hurried over dodging dirt… Seeing a deep enough pool to house a fully grown venusaur and torterra comfortably. "WILLOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Hey Wil!" She called up waving. "I'm digging!"

"T-That's deep enough!" He called down making an X shape with his arms. "Stop!"

"Arcanine that's enough!" She called her pokemon back mid-digging spree. "Well?"

Wilson rubbed his forehead looking at it. It was large… But it was… oddly perfect. "... Okay… You win. It's fine. Thank you."

"And I can dig more-"

"NO!"

She might be a valuable asset…

If my lab survives her Arcanine!


	2. The Past and Present

The Past and the Present

As the days went on, Willow kept coming back and working with Wilson… And finding herself growing closer to the man as time went on.

It wasn't a rare sight to find them sitting on the cliffside, enjoying lunch from a well earned break, or taking a walk off property.

"So… why do they call you The Firestarter?" Wilson asked one afternoon over a lunch of sandwiches and freshly brewed tea.

Willow tore off a chunk of hers, feeding it to the flareon seated on her lap. "I specialize in fire type pokemon… And… there was an incident when I was about ten…"

"Oh?"

"Well… When I went to battle the Celadon Gym in Kanto after I got bored of Kalos… I didn't warn the gym leader of what type I was using."

"Smart strategy." At the look Willow gave him, he shrugged. "What? You never tell what you're using."

"It was a grass gym. The battlefield was a garden. My fennekin had already evolved into braixen at that point and well…" Willow brought both her hands together before moving them apart, quickly making a mock explosion sound.

Wilson covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. "You… Set the gym… ON FIRE!? That explains it! I heard your name in the paper!"

"Shut up!"

"N-No continue. What happened next? No pokemon hurt I hope?"

"No of course not. I wouldn't tell people I was the Firestarter if I had hurt anything or anyone… But… Um… I went to the department store the next day and well… Turns out Erika runs it… And she kicked me out… Sooo… There was some bushes outside… REALLY big ugly ones…"

"... You didn't."

She smirked.

"... You devil!" He laughed. "I've heard of the lass, way too serious over perfume of all things!"

"I didn't set the department store on fire but I did get rid of those fugly bushes." Willow snickered. "I didn't use braixen either. I used my lighter!"

Wilson threw his head back laughing.

"You twerp!"

"That's what she called me!" Willow laughed harder.

Wilson sighed in content, wiping a stray tear away. "Oh, that was a good laugh… I can see why you got banned from the gym."

"That gym. The bug gym in Johto. The Viridian gym for some reason… The one in Codex town when I got here… Three Hoenn gyms I am DEFINITELY not welcomed at…"

Wilson blinked.

"How many did you burn!?"

Willow shrugged. "Fire types are antsy." She went quiet for a moment. "And I teach them all fire blast."

Wilson chuckled shaking his head. "Naughty girl."

"I got better about it at least!" She leaned back. "So what about you? I've been working here with you for about a week and a half and yet you haven't told me much except that no one comes here."

The professor grew quiet.

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. ".. Let me get one of the witnesses to the incident…"

He excused himself heading to another area of the lab soon returning with a raichu perched on his shoulder who looked half asleep. It perked up as soon as it saw the sandwiches still on Wilson's plate.

"This is Percy. He's my partner." Wilson introduced. "He was my first pokemon when he hatched out of an egg my grandfather gave me."

Willow squealed a little. "Oh he's precious!"

Percy gave a sheepish look, nuzzling Wilson. "Raaaiiichu!"

He nuzzled back, rubbing behind the pokemon's ears. "He's been my best friend since I was ten."

Willow grinned. "I can understand why. So, what was the incident?"

Percy smirked at his trainer who rolled his eyes. "Stop giving me that look geeze."

"Raiii."

"It began a long time ago… Ten years ago to be exact…"

oooo

Wilson sighed to himself, stretching as he sat down at his desk, finally able to get some work in. It had been a long day of moving into his new home, but it would be worth it. He was sure of it.

"I get my first set of starters to give out in a few days and then we'll be helping trainers start their journeys just like Grandfather used to." He told Percy who was asleep on his lap. The raichu didn't respond, just nuzzled more into his chest. Wilson smiled, rubbing behind his ears. "Yeah…"

He was looking forward to the start of his new career.

"Oh! Almost forgot…"

"Raaai?" Percy opened an eye, yawning, giving a bit of an irritated look at being woken up. Wilson was fiddling with a tape recorder.

"Just a quick thing, for when this really kicks off."

He cleared his throat.

"Hello! My name is Professor Wilson Higgsbury! But those in these parts call me The Pokemon Professor! I'm here to help new trainers start their journey as a special hub through the Umbra region a melting pot of different pokemon and people too! Please don't hesitate to stop by my laboratory and choose the pokemon who will become your partner!"

Wilson grinned to himself as he shut off the device. That would do for now at least. It wasn't anything fancy but it was his at least.

 _I'll make new discoveries, help trainers, create bonds between people and pokemon… Oh, it will be just wonderful…_

He worked into the night, eventually growing tired... and Percy's warmth wasn't helping his case either.

His head bobbed and before long… He was out like a light.

Until the sound of static coming from one of his monitors woke him up. "Mgh…? Percy was that you?"

Percy was standing in front of a monitor, growling, sparks coming from his cheeks, his tail standing out straight.

Wilson got up, hurrying over. "What is-"

The monitor was on but it was complete static. Wilson narrowed his eyes. "I thought I just bought this-"

A face popped up on it.

"Rotom!" The face chirped as the monitor fizzed out as the pokemon phased out, snickering to itself.

"... No! Percy, get it!"

Percy, eager to please, lunged at it, only for Rotom to cause it to phase through it. "RAICHU!"

Rotom floated off, Wilson and Percy in hot pursuit.

"It can't mess anything up here! You have to get out of the lab!" Wilson called. "I don't wanna hurt you!" He lied, having an empty pokeball behind his back. "I just wanna be friends!"

Only to find a sight he never expected when he followed it into the kitchen.

There was quite a few ghost types floating around. A misdreavus floated in front of a fan that blew, playing with the breeze. A haunter and ghastly were eating all of the ice cream out of his freezer… And a gengar was sitting on the counter, tipping a bag of chips over into its mouth.

Wilson and Percy froze in place.

"... ALL OF YOU OUT! OUT!" Wilson called. "Human food all the time isn't healthy! I'll get you Poke-chow just PLEASE get OUT of my kitchen!"

ooooo

"Oh geeze… So you had to turn people away?" Willow asked, cringing as she listened to Wilson's tale.

Percy's ears went down as Wilson seemed to deflate.

"Oh, I wish… It was worse… It GOT worse… I didn't mind a few renegade ghosts floating around… Until the ghosts attracted other things…"

"Like what?"

"Let's say Percy sleeps with me every night for a good reason…"

ooooo

It had taken a few hours before Wilson had finally seemed to banish the ghost types to the outside, a few good sized bowls of food seemed to distract them long enough.

Now he just wanted to get a good night's sleep.

Wilson yawned, laying on his side, Percy facing his trainer, concern in his eyes. "I'm alright… Just tired…" He patted his head before dozing off.

Percy closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly… It was hours before either sensed something was wrong.

Wilson was making noises in his sleep… Pained noises.

Percy opened an eye. "Rai...?" Both opened in horror at what he was seeing.

A drowzee was perched over Wilson, the bedroom window wide open, its eyes glowing, its hands over Wilson's eyes. A silvery mist was traveling out of Wilson's nose as he shifted in his sleep.

"Rai…" His eyes narrowed. No one interrupted Wilson's sleep but him!

" **RAICHUUUUUU!"**

The drowzee gave a pained cry before falling over and off of Wilson's bed, paralyzed from the thunder wave that was sent its way.

Wilson gasped, opening his eyes. "W-What just…?" He sat up, looking to Percy, scratching at his nose a little. "Percy what's going on? And why is my nose so-"

His gaze traveled to where Percy was glaring, seeing the drowzee on the floor.

"... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He quickly poked his head out the window. "WILL ANY OF YOU BE WILLING TO HELP ME REMOVE THIS DROWZEE? YOU CAN HAVE THE POPSICLES!"

The haunter and gengar eagerly took care of it as Wilson relinquished the last of his sweets to the ghost types… And made sure to double lock his windows and doors after that.

"Mgh… This is gonna be a long night…" He curled up on his side, Percy cuddling up to him, a sympathetic look on his face.

"Chu…" Percy gave him a little lick as Wilson chuckled.

"I love you too. Thank you for saving me…"

ooooooo

"Okay so you had a bad night with some ghost types and a starving drowzee… What happened next?" Willow leaned forward, propping her elbows up on the table.

Wilson was rubbing under Percy's chin, the raichu letting out some loud purrs as he did so.

"Well, after that, everything went relatively back to normal… I got my first batch of starters and I had some trainers actually come… But then… Well…" Wilson sighed. "Apparently there was more ghost pokemon hanging around my property than I expected.."

oooooo

"Alright, now, all of you understand what you're about to accept?" Wilson asked the children who had come to his lab eager for their starters.

"Yessir!" They all cheered.

He smiled. "Very well." He opened the door… As a large chandelure hovered out. Wilson jumped as the children screamed.

They all knew what a danger a chandelure was. A pokemon that's mere presence sucked the energy out of anyone nearby.

And it was followed by four lampents and a litwick. All had crumbs on their features but the kids didn't care.

"Nooo! I don't wanna die!" One boy cried.

"C-Calm down children I can fix this!" Wilson got in front of them, whistling as Percy ran to his side. "Percy let's go, thunder!"

It didn't take long, using a few other tricks he had discovered (it turned out old spell tags from the local temple helped in startling the spirit pokemon away) they were sent packing…

But the kids were all still terrified, huddled into a corner of the room, looking at Wilson with fear in their eyes. Some were crying.

"O-Oh, oh, oh… It's okay… I promise…" Wilson knelt in front of them. "Are any of you hurt? Why don't I just bring the pokemon out here-"

"You already did!" One girl cried. "Do you think that's what we want?"

"W-What?"

"You did that on purpose!" Another boy yelled. "Everyone knows the legends that phantumps are dead kids! I bet you wanted to turn us into pokemon!"

Wilson felt mortified as he heard this. "What? No! I would never!" He gave a look. "And for that matter that whole dead kids are phantumps thing is a total legend and hogwash-"

"Let's leave!"

"Wait-!"

They all hurried out to their parents who were waiting outside. The kids crying about their experience and pointing to where Wilson was standing in the doorway…

That was all that needed to happen apparently…

No one came back or mustered up the courage for the real starter pokemon he was supposed to give out.

And people assumed he was a mad man. Most of the families in town gave him side looks or glares. The rumors had just gotten worse.

oooooo

"They went from trying to claim I tried to make them into pokemon, into claiming I had sic'd some kind of mutants on them… Those kids in particular were spoiled brats anyway… But it hurt my rep…" Wilson sighed, taking a drink of his tea, lowering his head. He felt awful for what happened that day, and no one could change what had happened. He tried reasoning, he had even defended them! But they still were afraid… "No one wants a starter from me now…"

Willow slammed her hand down on the table growling. "For the love of Arceus you can't give up!"

"What?"

"You freakin' gave up!"

"You think I didn't try? I did! I've been trying for ten years but no one wants to give me a chance!"

"Then… We'll make them give you a chance! We'll redeem ya! And before you know it, those new starters you got when I met ya will have new trainers and homes in no time!" Willow proclaimed, jumping up as her flareon hopped down.

Wilson gave her a touched look. But he still had his doubts. It was hard to change people. "It's hard to change human nature."

"But it's hard to turn down cute baby pokemon! C'mon Wilson let's try it! I'll help ya!"

"You'll have to officially be called my lab assistant."

"I'm okay with that!"

Wilson looked to Percy who nodded. He smiled a bit.

"Very well… I'll try… After all… What do I have to lose?"

"That's the right attitude to have!" Willow grinned. "We'll shock and awe them! Show them the real Professor Higgsbury!"

 _Heh… Things haven't been the same since I met her…_

 _And… It's true I've kinda given up after the last time I tried… But… I can't keep giving up. I can't keep doing this forever…_

 _I won't let this be the end of my career. I wanted to build bonds between people and pokemon… I wanted to be like grandfather… And I intend to do just that!_


	3. The Magician

The Magician

Willow yawned as she curled up more in her bed. It was a sunny morning but she had no intention of getting out of bed just yet. She took a glance at her clock before turning over. She could take another hour before she had to wake up.

Besides… She wasn't exactly able to move… Her fire types on all sides on her queen sized bed - The only reason she had splurged for one as big as it was. Delphi, her delphox, was asleep on one side of her, her ninetails was acting as her pillow. Flareon was cuddled into her back. Blaziken making itself very comfortable across her legs. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't get up. Her charizard was the only one not on her bed due to previous incidents involving its tail and hotel room beds.

Arcanine was convinced he was a tiny growlithe again, flopped near Delphi, head buried against her stomach.

Willow yawned, letting her head flop back down into Ninetails soft fur, enjoying the warmth.

"I love you guys…" She mumbled before drifting off to sleep again.

oooooo

A loud noise coming from outside, startled all of them awake. Willow sat up quickly, squirming to get up as Delphi and Blaziken let her lean on them to get out of the pile of pokemon.

"What on Earth..?" She covered her mouth yawning, peering out the window.

There was a man in a purple suit with gloves to match in the neighbor's backyard. Willow noted there was a gardevoir on one side of him and a lopunny on the other.

"What're they doin'...?"

She opened the window to hear what the man was saying.

He pointed skywards. "Alright Judy, use ice beam, Gardevoir use psychic!"

The Lopunny jumped into the air, creating large pillars of ice in the yard. Gardevoir's eyes lit up as she raised her arms as the pillars shattered but were kept in perfect placement as the light shone on the ice particles. They acted as a prism as an array of colors formed.

"Now… Finale!"

"Garde!"

Gardevoir thrust a single arm into the air as the pillars burst, sending glittering ice flying across the yard. The man gave a bow.

"And... There we have it."

 _Whoa..._ Willow thought, leaning against the window sill. That was impressive. She hadn't seen someone that focused since the first - and only pokemon contest she had ever attended. _The guy sure doesn't ACT like a coordinator though. No goofy outfits or abusing mega evolution for the looks._

The man stood up fully, opening his arms as his two pokemon tackle hugged him to the ground as he laughed. "Hey you two! That tickles!"

Gardevoir smirked, ruffling up his hair as Judy the lopunny nuzzled, him cuddling close.

"I love you two very much!"

Willow smiled before Delphi tugged on her arm, holding her clock in the other paw.

"... GAH!" She ran from the window, grabbing her clothes. "I'm gonna be late for work!"

oooooo

Outside, William Carter looked up, hearing the yelling but shrugged. It didn't sound like anything worth noting at least at this time. "Alright you two, off!"

His Pokemon sighed before getting up, offering him help as he stood up again. "We'll be ready for that show in Codex Town in no time… Now if the gym leader doesn't harass me prior that'd be lovely."

Gardevoir gave a fierce look. They had been having some trouble lately whenever William had gone up to the town in question for performances. The gym leader who also fancied himself a magician didn't seem to approve of William's tactics.

" _You rely too heavily on cheap attacks and even replacing your assistant with pheh… A gardevoir of all things. Surely you're intelligent enough to know what the superior evolution of ralts is."_

 _Yeah either one is good. And one of those belongs to MY WIFE!_

"I know you don't like Maxwell either girls... " He sighed, shaking his head. "But we'll just have to deal with him… And maybe see if we can borrow gallade…"

"You know you want to."

They looked over to see a young woman standing in the doorway, a small grin on her face.

"Charlie! Don't startle us like that!"

"I know I didn't." She giggled going up to her husband. "Besides.. I like watching you work…"

He smiled sheepishly. "Heh… Just the usual tricks.."

Charlie smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I like your usual…" She crossed her arms. "Now what's this about borrowing Gallade?"

"W-Well.. Um... "

"You don't have to ask me you know." She nodded to Gardevoir who was giving her trainer the best puppy eyes she could muster. "This one really wants her mate with her clearly."

"Gah!" William had to look away. "I swear I'm surrounded by ladies!"

"And you like us the way we are." She tugged on his tie a little, stealing a quick kiss as he held her close to him.

"Yeah… Doing alright today?"

"Will I'm only three months along… I'm just fine…"

William rested his chin atop her head. The news was still shocking when he remembered… That in a matter of months he would be a father… Charlie would be a mother… and they'd have their own little family. "I just worry about you…" He ran his hand through her hair as she nuzzled him a little.

"Don't worry too much… I'll be just fine."

"Which is why no matter how much either of us wants to… I'm not taking Gallade to Codex Town."

"What?"

Gardevoir's face fell as she shoved William a little before stalking into the house to find her mate. "Gaaaaar!"

William tilted Charlie's chin up. "Because I know he can keep you safe when I'm not home… At least humor me this a little."

"Hm…" Charlie gave a mock moment of thought before a mischievous grin came to her face. "You bring me back a large box of chocolate and some strawberries and we have a deal."

He laughed, spinning her around a little. "We have a deal my dear. Though.. I'll have to make it up to Gardevoir… You know how temperamental she gets."

"She takes after me." Charlie giggled before pulling back. "Give me a little bit of time with her." She winked. "Girls can tell easier to other girls."

As she walked off, William chuckled, running his hand through his hair. He looked over to Judy. "Please… Never get a mate."

"Lop!" She hugged him.

"There's my little girl."

 _Please just let this performance go well…_

oooooo

Wilson watched the clock, enjoying his second cup of tea for the morning, Percy at his feet, eying the plate he had been eating from. "She's late." Wilson grumbled a bit. "I told her 8:30, not 9:30!"

"Raaaii…" Percy gave him a mock sympathetic look, trying to climb up for the scraps. Wilson gave an annoyed look, moving the plate out of reach.

"No. You'll make yourself sick."

Percy huffed, sliding down and scurrying off to the window looking out… Seeing Willow's arcanine running up the young woman on it's back.

"Raichu!"

"Oh, she finally shows up!" Wilson headed to the door, opening it before Arcanine could collide with it. "Glad you finally decided to join us."

"Ugh I'm sorry. My pokemon pinned me to the bed this morning." Willow hopped down giving a sheepish look recalling Arcanine to its pokeball. "I did not mean to oversleep… Seriously."

Wilson crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "What? Did they psychically hold you down?"

"Blaziken was using my legs for a pillow and Delphi got very clingy when I went back to sleep. So yes."

He opened his mouth but closed it, recalling all the times he had woken up and Percy had somehow tethered himself to his leg with his long tail. "... Okay point made. Just please don't make it a habit. I don't like being behind schedule."

"Looked like you were having another plate of breakfast."

"It would've been yours but it was cold." He retorted, going off to clean up the mess.

She blinked feeling a little touched… And a touch annoyed. "You were gonna give me breakfast?"

"Were is the right word!"

 _So this is what he meant by "be on time"... I mean, I didn't MEAN to be late geeze._

"I'm just gonna go start feeding everyone." Willow quickly headed out back. Percy scurried after her, for once not interested in the scraps dumped into his food dish. "What happened to him last night? I've never seen him this moody."

Percy nudged her before making a face, putting his paws in front of his nose to form a mock trunk.

"... No way. A drowzee got to him!?"

Percy shook his head.

"... He had a nightmare ABOUT the drowzee?"

He nodded.

Willow cringed. "Geeze… Poor guy… He didn't sleep well at all last night huh?"

"Rai…"

"Well… I'll make today easier for him."

 _Besides… I get to play with all the little starters!_

After a while, Wilson did join her outside, having decided to start at the other end of the property. With two people the job was done much faster.

"Hey um… Percy told me what happened last night..." Willow said to him as they finished up with the water pokemon in the lake.

Wilson sighed, rubbing his head a little. "I'm sorry I was cross with you… Normally I'm not like this… I just had nightmare after nightmare - AND not just about that blasted dream eater."

"... You really hate drowzees don't you?"

"Not hate. Strong dislike. There's a difference… But it wasn't a good night. For either of us."

Willow gave a gentle look laying a hand on his shoulder. "Hey… It's okay. I get it. Rough nights and rough mornings really suck... Sorry you had to deal with that."

"It's fine." Wilson yawned a bit, covering his mouth. "Pardon.."

"You sure you don't wanna go take a quick nap?"

He shook his head quickly. "I'm fine."

Willow raised an eyebrow. He looked exhausted. But she figured, this was Wilson… He didn't stop caring for the place just because he was tired.

"Alright-"

At that moment a blastoise decided it would be a very good idea to do a cannonball into the lake. A large wave came up knocking the two back with a loud splash.

"GAH!"

"WHOA!"

They blinked looking to one another before laughing. "Well, that's one way to wake yourself up! Very funny Blastoise!" Wilson called, shaking his head.

Willow couldn't help but stare a bit as Wilson was distracted. His normally messy hair was now hanging limp against his shoulders… and she would admit she couldn't help but stare a bit.

 _Wow… He… really isn't bad looking…_

"What?"

She squeaked a little as he noticed her gaze. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah you dork, you're soaked!"

Wilson smirked. "Oh… The Firestarter is afraid of a little water is she?"

"... Don't make me shove you in."

"If you did I wouldn't mind at all." He stood up. "Though… perhaps we should meet back up once we've dried off."

"Good plan!"

After they both parted getting dried off and into some fresh clothes, they decided to go for a quick stroll around the property.

"So, you know any of the people living around here? … Besides the jerks who didn't come in." Willow asked just curious.

"A few... Not too personally but I'd know them if I saw them. I once had to lend out one of my healing devices to the local pokemon center since the power was out there and it was an emergency. Jack Carter is the doctor who runs it. Very nice fellow with a couple of kids… And then there's his brother…"

"What about him?"

Wilson chuckled. "He's a magician, who specializes in using psychic and normal type pokemon in his performance. His gardevoir is unmatched with her ability to synchronize with him. His lopunny is his pride and joy however. He's been working with her since she was a baby freshly hatched."

"Awww! Sounds interesting… Actually… Gardevoir and lopunny… I think I live next door to him.."

"Glasses, suit, gloves?"

She nodded.

Wilson smiled. "That's him. He's nice as well… His wife used to be his assistant, until about three months ago… At least his main assistant. His gardevoir took over after that."

"Yeah… He doesn't use gimmicks either… I saw him practicing in his yard this morning-" At the look Wilson gave her she elbowed him. "Before Delphi reminded me I was running late. The noise woke me up! So you can thank HIM for me showing up."

"Oh, I will when I see him next… Actually, he's a good friend of mine… And I did pull him a favor or two when that gardevoir was still a kirlia."

"Really? What favor?"

"He never uses it but he requested I pull some strings with a colleague of mine to get a keystone and megastone for his 'gallade'... But I know what it was really for."

Willow gave him a curious look.

"He wanted it in a ring… A lady's ring… He used it to propose to his now wife."

Willow smiled. "That's sweet…"

"Yeah… Come to think of it… I think he has a show coming up… He always gives me tickets but-" He thumbed back to the reserve behind them. "These guys almost always find a way to keep me here those nights."

"... You wouldn't be interested in going would you?"

"You actually wanna be seen in public with me?"

Willow gave him a look. "Yes. We're working on your rep. You can't hide in here all the time."

"I-I do not! I go to the grocery store like everyone else!"

"Besides to refill your cabinets, Science Boy."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "So when are you going to try out the Codex Town gym again?"

"Gah! Don't even SAY that! You know I'm on a ban from there too!"

"Eh, Maxwell isn't exactly… welcoming. He's obsessed with keeping his gym all proper and "clean"... You'd think battling is supposed to be messy. I've heard many a story from William about how obsessed he is with keeping all "proper" and "dapper."

"... I haven't heard anyone try to be that in years." She deadpanned.

"Exactly."

They came to a stop at the usual cliffside, Wilson stretching a bit. "Though… I would not be opposed to going to that magic show if I had a guest… Those events are much better with company."

"... A-Are you asking me on a-"

"An outing between friends? Yes."

She smiled. "I'd be honored."

He grinned.

"It's a deal."

… _Come to think of it do I have anything to wear that hasn't been the victim of some attack by baby pokemon?_

"So when is it exactly?"

"I'll find out when I go to get your paycheck." Wilson leaned back on the grass enjoying the warmth the sun gave off.

"Paycheck?"

"Yes. You're working here now. It's only fair I treat you like a proper employee and that includes payment."

Willow shook her head as Wilson gave a confused look.

"Wilson I do NOT want your money. I'm not taking food out of your mouth."

He sat up, giving her a curious look. "I have plenty. Please-"

"Give me that little fennekin I met the first day I came here and call it my payment. And that chimchar. I've never had one."

… _What?_

Wilson gave her a dumbfounded look. "You want pokemon instead of money?"

Willow smirked. "I'm a fire specialist. Of course I want more fire types… and Delphi's gotten attached to that little thing. You did say if no one wanted it, it'd just go straight to being with the others right?"

"W-Well yes but… Are you sure?" He couldn't help but double check. This wasn't some joke right? She was being serious?

"I'm sure. Consider it my payment for the year."

"But… Why?"

"Trainers actually make a lot of money when we set out. I had a bank account I put any battle winnings in from the time I was ten. If I'm desperate for cash I'll just go challenge some people."

"I-If you're sure…"

"I'm sure."

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. "Then you can take them tonight - But didn't you say you only had enough room for you and your team?"

"I can make more room easily. Just boot Arcanine out of the bed." She winked. "I mean it…"

"... Very well…"

 _I can't believe I actually met someone who values pokemon more than money as far as job payments go… And I admit fennekin was fond of her…_

oooooo

A few days later, they found themselves leaving their town, Flint Grove and on a train to Codex Town.

Wilson found himself stealing glances at Willow whenever he was able to get the chance.

She had cleaned up from the usual clothing and was wearing a red dress with her signature scarf and had red gems hanging from her ears. She even let her hair down and curled slightly.

Wilson blushed as he took another look before glancing away. "So.. How are Fennekin and Chimchar doing?"

"Just fine. They love it with the other fire types I have. Delphi's pretty much claimed them as her babies. They just love her. And Charizard, big ol'softy he is doesn't even mind when they jump on his belly." Willow giggled a bit. "They're happy that's for sure."

Wilson smiled, nodding. "I'm very glad to hear it."

"Yep… I'm excited to see this friend of yours perform."

"I admit, I'm rather looking forward to it as well. It's been awhile since I've seen his act."

oooooo

William adjusted his tie in the mirror, checking to make sure all was right. "Phew… Alright, I think that'll do it…"

He grabbed his hat, placing it upon his head releasing, Judy and Gardevoir from their pokeballs.

"Ladies look alive-No no NO NOT THE HUG-"

He almost knocked over the mirror from the force of the tackle hug he got from both of his pokemon. William chuckled, patting their heads before they moved back. "Now, will we impress everyone?"

"Lop!"

"Garde!"

He sighed, adjusting his gloves looking at the gem sitting in the center of one of them. He glanced to Judy at the choker around her neck. Both were new… Lopunnynite the stone needed to mega-evolve Judy, wasn't exactly easy to find in Flint Grove but somehow his wife had managed it… A surprise they were not expecting when they were getting ready to set out.

" _Here…"_

" _C-Charlie… I can't take this-"_

" _Do it for me… And our little one. Dazzle them and make Judy and Gardevoir shine like stars tonight. Make them see how skilled you all are as a magician and a trainer."_

" _... I will. I promise."_

He had others, yes, but they weren't as close with him as he was with the two pokemon he had since he was a boy.

The show was about to begin after all.

He called them back into their pokeballs, placing a seal over both quickly. "Alright… Let's go."

The curtain rose, as William kept his head down for a moment.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He called out, trying to keep confident. "Are you ready tonight, for a show to dazzle you tonight?"

The audience cheered as he grinned a bit.

"Very well… You heard them my dear assistants." He grasped the pokeballs, spinning giving them a throw into the air.

The seals popped as stars showered Judy and Gardevoir upon their materialization from within. The crowd cheered.

"Lopunny!" Judy hopped up onto a large ball rolling it around William.

William knocked his hat off his own head, holding it out to her as she looked inside, slipping… and disappearing into the hat as the crowd gasped.

"Why, where ever could she be?" He asked placing the hat back atop his head, looking around. He looked at Gardevoir. "Have you seen our dear Judy?"

Gardevoir's eyes lit up as she moved the hat off his head, giving it a violent shake. Nothing. She turned it over as William stuck his head inside.

BANG!

He moved his head out coughing a bit as soot covered his face. "Goodness! Well that wasn't Judy. Perhaps we left a voltorb friend in there."

The crowd started laughing. He grinned before pulling a handkerchief out of his sleeve. "Either way." He tugged on it as more started to appear. "Oh no."

He kept pulling out handkerchiefs tied together as Gardevoir joined in on the tugging until…

POP!

Judy appeared out of his sleeve with a bewildered look on her face. "Lopunny!"

"Judy!" William grinned helping her up as she gave a quick bow to the audience. "There you are!"

"Punny!" She squealed, as he gave her a pat on the head.

"Now…"

Before William could continue the lights went out as several people cried out.

"Blast…" Wilson muttered in the audience. "Here we go again…"

Willow nudged him. "Again?"

"Wait for it…"

A single "spotlight" light up on stage as a new man appeared. He was dressed in a sharp light grey suit, with black gloves. A persian was at his side, the light coming from a chandelure hovering over his head.

The man smirked.

"Thank you for opening the show. Now it's time for a true magician to take the stage."

Willow growled starting to get up. "Why that little…" Her hand was already on the pokeball around her neck.

Wilson got up, tugging her to the other side of the stage. "Hold on. Let's see…" He called out Percy, pointing to the above lights. "Will you my friend?"

"Chu!"

Percy's cheeks sparked before power flowed through the stage lights as William was illuminated once more. There was a look of horror and embarrassment on his face.

"Maxwell… I demand you leave this stage this instant." He growled a little, clenching his fist at his side.

"Hm… If you want me to leave…" Maxwell sneered. "Then make it official… You know the old saying... When a trainer's eyes meet…"

"That's when a battle begins." William rolled his eyes. "If you want a fight, then a fight you shall get… And when I win I will continue my show and you will not bother me again."

"And if I win… You will never perform again in Codex Town."

Wilson cleared his throat, walking, up onto the stage.

"Then-"

Willow had ran after him, knocking him aside a bit. "I'll be the ref for this battle." She glared at Maxwell. "I hate cheaters. The worst things I could encounter. If you cheat, I'll give the win to the magician easily."

"Very well… Good to see you again, Higgsbury."

Wilson facepalmed. "Just… Get on with it."

Willow raised her arm in the air.

"All trainers recall their pokemon. It will be a two on two battle. Choose your pokemon wisely….Begin!"

Maxwell and William begrudgingly called back their pokemon. Maxwell, annoyed that there was rules to follow now and William, annoyed at the whole situation.

"Alright…" William gave a mighty throw. "Come on out Gardevoir! Take the stage back!"

Gardevoir materialized, giving Maxwell a glare. This wasn't their first battle for the spotlight but she was going to make it the last if she could help it.

Maxwell selected a pokeball with care before giving a smirk flicking it into the air.

The ball… A dusk ball to be precise, opened with a burst of shadow flames, as a form materialized from the blaze that erupted…

A large, wolf like pokemon, with a long flowing mane. It gave a howl.

"Mightyena, teach her a lesson."

William felt dread settle into his stomach. Mightyena had the type advantage… But like heck he was going to show Maxwell the worry he was feeling.

"Gardevoir, use disarming voice!"

Gardevoir's eyes lit up as she opened her mouth, starting to sing a haunting song. A pale pink aura emitted from her, as Mightyena howled, the vibrations assaulting its system.

Mightyena stumbled as Maxwell glared at William.

 _So he did teach it some defense..._

"It's only begun. Mightyena, use shadow ball!"

"Dodge it!"

Gardevoir was able to barely dodge it as she cringed, her arm getting grazed by the blast. WIlliam covered his eyes to keep the dust from blinding him.

"Gardevoir, psychic!"

The round continued until Mightyena had Gardevoir pinned, the psychic type writhing in agony as it bit into her shoulder, not willing to let go.

"D-Disarming voice… Just one more try…" William murmured, pleading, mortified that one of his partners was in such pain.

Gardevoir opened her mouth trying to use her attack… Only to be cut off into a scream instead.

"GAAAAAAARRR!"

William called her back shaking.

Willow growled. "I oughta disqualify him…" She muttered to Wilson. "Why aren't we jumping in?"

"William's a competent trainer… He won't let this happen again." Wilson murmured to her.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle. Mightyena wins round one." Willow called out.

Maxwell smirked. "I suppose you still haven't figured out the true power of your Gardevoir hm?"

"I don't need it…" William whispered. "Because I can do so much more…" He grasped Judy's pokeball in his hand. "I'm sorry darling girl but I need your help." He murmured before calling her out.

Judy took a fighting stance. Her choker gleamed in the light as Maxwell took note of it… A concerned look coming to his eyes briefly.

"No way… Is that what I think it is?"

"Try me." William thrust his arm forward. "Judy, use ice beam and don't let up!"

"Lop!" She jumped high in the air, blowing the beam directly at Mightyena who was still injured from its encounter with Gardevoir. It cried out, as its legs were frozen to the stage, struggling to escape.

"What are you doing, you fool!? Use shadow ball on that overgrown stuffed animal!" Maxwell snarled.

William smirked.

"Charm."

Judy landed daintily, batting her eyes at Mightyena… As her eyes flashed pink, Mightyena's doing the same before it could finish charging it's attack.

Instead, Mightyena slumped over it-HIS, tongue sticking out, tail wagging.

"Mightyena… You bloody fool she doesn't-You-For the love of heaven attack already!"

Instead, Mightyena refused to obey, trying to get closer to the lopunny.

The audience started laughing as Maxwell felt his cheeks heat up a little. He quickly called back Mightyena before selecting another.

"Chandelure, you better not embarrass me like that!"

The ghost pokemon appeared in a burst of mist. Judy stumbled back a look of fear coming to her eyes.

The last time they had encountered Maxwell, it was a tag battle… And Chandelure had done all it could to drain every ounce of energy out of her body to take away William's chance of winning.

"Judy, you can do it… I believe in you… Now… Let's teach him a lesson he won't forget."

Judy nodded, looking back at Chandelure, growling a little.

"Use ice beam, let's go!"

"Fire spin!"

The two attacks met as the stage was covered in steam, blinding Judy temporarily… As the Chandelure snuck up behind her, starting to sap off her energy just as before.

She gave a cry of fear and pain stumbling forward trying to get away.

"Judy! Don't lose heart! That thing can't keep hurting you… Not if…"

William closed his eyes as the steam cleared. His keystone on his glove glowed brightly.

"Beyond evolution! MEGA EVOLVE!" He called out touching it, as Judy's megastone shimmered her form being overtaken by colorful light… Soon fading as a new form took the stage.

Gone were the fluffy ears and large amounts of fluff covering her body. Her form was more streamlined now, part of her fur forming a bow like design.

Mega Lopunny had arrived.

William gave her a proud look as she looked back to him giving a nod.

"Now use close combat!"

 _C-Close combat, when did that walking stuffed toy learn-_

Before Maxwell could even finish his thought train, Judy was kicking Chandelure around like it was a punching bag.

It gave a shriek trying to evade it, only for Judy's paws to meet the area between its eyes sending it flying back… Knocking into Maxwell as both fell back.

"OOF!"

"Dure…"

Judy flipped her right ear back over her shoulder with a small grin.

"Atta girl! Now! Use ice beam, let's have the finale! And don't forget close combat again!" William called out.

Judy froze pillars of ice everywhere Chandelure tried to move, even if it tried using its ghost abilities to get through them, more kept popping up. Judy using them to get an aerial assault in.

Maxwell growled seeing Chandelure was losing quickly.

"Leech life!"

"Bite it!"

Judy cringed as part of her energy was drained, but she didn't hesitate to do as William commanded… Holding onto part of Chandelure's body with just her teeth as the ghost type tried to knock the mega pokemon off of it.

"That's cheating!" Maxwell gasped. He looked to Willow. "I demand he be disqualified!"

"Actually it's not. Bite and biting it are both technically the same thing." Willow smirked, crossing her arms. "As long as Chandelure can battle it's still a fair fight!"

Wilson covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at how upset Maxwell was getting by the moment.

"Grr…"

"Alright my darling! Finish the show!" William called as Judy switched to spinning around, holding onto Chandelure as it screamed… Before letting it rip as hard as she could right into the ice pillars. They all cracked and burst into glimmering particles, as Chandelure slammed into Maxwell not having enough time to phase through.

This time they were both knocked off the stage… And Chandelure was out cold, pinning Maxwell to the ground.

"Mgh…"

Willow held up her arm. "Chandelure is unable to battle!" She motioned to William and Judy. "The win goes to William Carter and Mega Lopunny! MATCH, END!"

William cheered, running to Judy as her mega form faded. She squealed, hugging her trainer as he kept her close. "You did it! WE BEAT HIM!"

She nuzzled, giving him a tired look content to have done well for her trainer. "Lopunny…"

William smiled softly. "You earned a good long rest." He called her back into the pokeball she came from.

Much to his surprise… People started clapping. Applauding… Cheering HIS name.

"WILLIAM! WILLIAM! WILLIAM!"

He felt some heat rush to his face before he took a sweeping bow.

"Thank you, you're all so kind."

After a moment the curtain dropped as he fell into a chair exhausted. "Whew…"

"Haha! William you did it!" Wilson ran up to him clapping him on the shoulder.

"Oof! Thanks to you two giving me a chance to challenge him fairly." William gave a grateful look. "Thank you Wilson and… Oh…" He blinked. "... Wilson, you didn't tell me you were courting."

Both Willow and Wilson turned bright red.

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Both shouted.

"A-Anyway… T-This is Willow. S-She's my new la-lab assistant…" Wilson hurriedly said, stammering some.

"Y-Yeah. Glad to have been able to ref and sorry for the yelling."

William waved it off. "It's fine…" He gave a knowing look. "I can see how it is… Still, thank you… And since the show is over now, quite literally… How about dinner..? I can buy."

"William, my old friend, you have a deal." Wilson helped him up as they all started to walk out. "If you'd like afterwards, I can heal up Gardevoir and Judy for you."

William gave a grateful look. "I would love that… Heh… Jack's not gonna believe any of this…"

"That Maxwell targeted you again or that you beat him with a MEGA Pokemon?"

"That part."

 _Thank you Charlie for giving me what I needed to beat him…_


	4. Journey Begins

Journey Begins

" _Okay… I choose…" She grabbed a pokeball off her belt, jumping into the air. "BULBASAUR!"_

" _Abigail!" The pokemon chirped as the girl looked at it confused._

" _O-Okay then… Um… Instead…" She grabbed another. "I choose you… Mudkip!"_

" _Abi!" It squeaked as well._

 _Abigail Carter, took a step back feeling a little weirded out. "Okay… Last try…. I choose you…"_

" _ABIGAIL!"_

"WAH!" She sat up, panting, looking around. She was back in the room she shared with her twin sister. The same posters, the same toys. Not in the middle of a pokemon battle going for the strange. Her twin sister, however, was standing in front of her, arms crossed. "W-What? I'm up."

"Abi remember? Today's the day!"

Abigail gave her sister a tired look, yawning.

"What day…?"

Wendy giggled before tugging on her arm to get her out of bed.

"The day you, me and Webber are gonna get our first pokemon!"

oooooo

For Wilson, it was a hectic morning. He barely got a heads up from Jack Carter that there would even be trainers interested.

Quickly tidying up his lab - Not that it was messy, but there was evidence there had been more than a few incidents on the machines. Willow was supposed to be finding the pokedexes and sets of starter pokeballs… But she hadn't come back yet.

"Willow?" Wilson called down the hall. "Willow do you need assistance?" He added, walking down the hall a bit and coming to a stop.

Near where the lab portioned off into his house, there was a full body mirror… And he was trying hard not to laugh at the image before him.

Willow was wearing his old lab coat that he never used anymore, posing in the mirror.

"Why yes, I am a specialist in fire types… Yes, yes the professor thinks I'm QUITE intelligent if I do say so myself."

"Quite." Wilson spoke up as Willow squealed a little, whirling around. He was wearing a large grin on his face. "I do think you're quite intelligent."

Willow's face flushed red. The boxes she was supposed to grab were at her feet. "Um… I can explain."

"Feel free to keep the coat. I have no use for it but don't value it staying white. I bleached it twice before I finally put it away."

Wilson walked off as Willow hurried after him saying nothing, her face as red as a charmeleon.

 _I can't believe he caught me like that._

Willow cleared her throat. "I-I found the stuff you wanted me to get."

"Wonderful…. Also, I'm going to do something not many a professor would do…" Wilson looked back to her.

"What?"

Wilson smirked giving a wink.

"My secret. You'll see."

They went about setting everything up. "I'd have asked Professor Sycamore and Professor Rowan for another chimchar or fennekin but… Ugh. I don't want to. If these kids don't pick them it's just more to the herd out back.." Wilson remarked after setting up the pokeballs just so.

"Do they even know how much trouble you get out here in Umbra?" Willow asked tilting her head a little.

Wilson went quiet.

"... Wilson?"

He sighed. "I can't tell them. They'd lose all respect for me I'm sure…"

"What?" She frowned. "Why? Because of something you can't help?"

"Because I let it get this bad… I love how many pokemon live here and I love ALL of them equally… But I was supposed to let them go to trainers. Not keep them forever… But… At least one I know will understand."

"Really now?"

Wilson smiled sheepishly. "He's actually from your neck of the woods… Professor Augustine Sycamore."

"... You're friends with Professor Sycamore?"

"That's right." Wilson grinned. "I get all of my Kalos starters from him."

Willow smirked, elbowing him a little. "You didn't tell me that!"

"And actually… More than "will" understand… He's… seen how bad it's gotten." Wilson cringed, remembering that day. "I tried to keep him outside, I did, but I got covered in baby pokemon!"

Willow stared at him before having to cover her mouth stifling a giggle. "Oh no!"

" _Wilson… You have a problem."_

" _I don't! I can handle myself-Oof!"_

" _I won't tell. Just let me know if it gets too out of hand."_

 _Ugh then he never let me live it down._

"Yeah… It was awkward.."

She playfully punched his shoulder as he gave a mock pained look.

"Oh you used close combat on me! It was super effective!"

Willow fell quiet before she busted up laughing.

"Pfft! You really are a dork!"

"You're a dork in training, miss fire specialist!" He shot back, laughing as they got the last of the arrangements ready.

Before Willow could give a comeback there was a knock at the door.

Wilson adjusted his shirt collar, whistling as Percy jumped up onto his shoulder.

Willow called out her flareon. "There we go."

Flareon nuzzled into her leg. "Flare."

"Be right back." Wilson nodded to her a nervous look in his eyes.

She smiled gently, squeezing his free shoulder. "Remember. This isn't last decade. These kids are here for the start of the best part of their lives… And you're giving that chance to them."

"Creating bonds with pokemon and people alike." He murmured before giving a grin. "Right!"

He went to the door, opening it and welcoming the three children waiting inside.

 _My moment! It's arrived!_

"Hello there. As you may know my name is Professor Higgsbury. Please don't hesitate to step inside to make the choice of your life.." He said to them as he opened the door to the lab.

The children, twins he knew to be Dr. Carter's daughters, Abigail and Wendy and a young boy with messy hair and wearing a shirt with an Ariados' outline on it had large eyes as they took it all in.

"Professor… Are we really gonna get Pokemon?" Wendy asked hopefully,bouncing a little.

"You are. Now… I know you two to be Dr. Carter's girls but who is this young man?"

"My name is Webber sir!" The boy chirped. "I'm gonna be the best bug trainer ever! But I like other pokemon too!" He added quickly with a grin.

Wilson smiled. "Very well then… Now… I know you'll be seeing many pokemon and people on your journey but… This is no ordinary day for trainers here…"

Willow raised an eyebrow from where she was standing.

"Today… You choose your partner pokemon… But you also get to choose **two.** "

The children let out a gasp. Choosing their first pokemon was hard enough… But choosing _two?_ That was a rarity. And at the same time.

"Really?" Abigail asked. "No joke?"

"No joke, little lady. Willow? Please turn the monitor on."

Willow nodded, turning on the screen above the lab table where the pokeballs were on as the images inside were shown.

"Please… Choose the pokemon who will help you on your journey."

The kids looked at the monitors before looking to one another.

"I can't decide Abi." Wendy whispered to her sister. "What do I do?"

"Don't ask me, what about you Webber? I can't pick either." She whispered.

The boy shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. "I don't know either… I thought I did.."

"Just a heads up, there is no chimchar or fennekin." Wilson spoke up. "They already have found trainers." _Trainer._

"Okay..."

Abigail looked to her sister and friend before taking a deep breath and stepping forward, closing her eyes, picking two balls out of all the rows.

"Alright… COME ON OUT!" She called, throwing them into the air.

The pokemon materialized out of the light emitted as two starters appeared.

"Turtwig!" A little turtwig exclaimed happily.

"Cynda… Quil?" The Johto starter tilted its head, looking up at Abigail curiously.

Abigail smiled softly, kneeling in front of them.

"Hi Turtwig, hi Cyndaquil… I'm Abigail... Will you guys come with me?"

They let out a squeal of joy, jumping into her arms as the girl fell back laughing. "Hey! That tickles!"

"Very nice choices." Willow grinned. "Cyndaquil's a good one."

"Alright... I'm next." Webber stepped up. He looked up at the monitor before back to the pokeballs. He soon made his choice, giving them a toss like Abigail had. "I choose you two!"

Out came from the pokeballs a charmander and a froakie.

"Kie?"

"Char, char?"

Webber grinned. "What do you guys say? Wanna come with me and catch ALL the bug pokemon in the world?"

They nodded as he picked them up, giving them a nuzzle chuckling as he got them back in return.

The only one who remained was Wendy. She felt unsure of her choice she had initially thought now. "What do I do…?" She mumbled to herself.

 _What do I pick…? I don't wanna copy them… But… What do I do?_

… _I don't know anymore…_

She swallowed hard as she walked up, ignoring the eyes of the adults on her.

Wendy looked down, closing her eyes tightly before reaching out grasping onto two before whirling around eyes, still shut hoping she didn't just make a huge mistake.

"POKEBALLS GO!"

She didn't see what materialized. She kept her eyes closed.

She felt something cold bump up against her ankle. She let out a squeal, opening her eyes when she felt the pokemon give her a lick, seeing a mudkip looking up at her… and a bulbasaur. Both similarly sized.

And felt her heart melt.

"Oh, oh, oh…" She scooped them both up, letting mudkip sit on her shoulder as bulbasaur settled into her arms. "Look at you two…" Wendy smiled kissing their heads. "... You're just who I was hoping for…"

Wilson and Willow stood off to the side, watching the sight of the children interact with their new pokemon... Seeing the joy in their eyes and hearing the laughter.

"Gosh I remember that feeling…" Willow murmured to Wilson, feeling nostalgic. "There's nothing like meeting your first pokemon…"

Wilson brought a hand up, rubbing behind Percy's ears. "You never forget…" He smiled softly as Percy nuzzled his cheek against Wilson's. "They'll be friends for life."

"From this day on!" Abigail proclaimed Turtwig laying across her shoulder and Cyndaquil perched on her head. "We're gonna be the top trainers of Umbra!"

"No way!" Wendy giggled holding hers in her arms as they cuddled up to her. "That's my job sis!"

"I don't care if you guys wanna become part of the Elite Four. I'm gonna catch ALL THE BUGS!" Webber cheered, his pokemon joining in.

"Before you do that young ones let me give you a little more help." Wilson said giving them each a pokedex and six regular pokeballs. "These will help you identify the pokemon you encounter and help you remember some key facts about capturing and battling. Your pokeballs as you know allow you to capture wild pokemon. Can I trust you to take care of your starters?"

"YES PROFESSOR!" They cheered.

Wilson grinned.

"Then… Go forth! Start the adventure of your lives! Become Pokemon Masters!"

The trio cheered giving a wave as they hurried out the door.

"We'll be the best!" Abigail yelled.

"Like no one ever was!"

As Wilson watched them go he felt pride swell up.

 _I can do this… I can be the professor my grandfather believed I could be…_


	5. Old Fears

Old Fears

Willow didn't know how much work went into raising more than fire pokemon. She knew it had to be tough since not every pokemon, not every fire type even, were created the same.

But going out into the field and researching them with Wilson was interesting…

Until she got bored.

"I'm bored." She hissed in his ear under their fake bush camouflage.

Wilson elbowed her, focusing on his notes. "If we make a lot of noise they'll all fly away."

"They're sparrows. They're dumb." Willow whispered. "Why do you wanna observe them?"

"A study involving the variations in coloring, breeding and wild battling techniques. It's in collaboration with Augustine's on evolution of flying types."

"... Augustine?" Willow whispered.

"Professor Sycamore."

Willow sighed, laying her head down, making herself comfortable. Or trying. With the way both were at the moment it was hard to.

Wilson seemed to tune her out as he sketched in his journal, also making notes as he watched the pokemon, a small smile on his face.

Willow couldn't help but stare a bit.

 _...Why is that smile oddly adorable?_

After a while, her boredom grew, she knew she was supposed to be helping in some way but aside from poking him to drink from his canteen, there wasn't much she could do. She was more suited to battling, dodging attacks, goading wild pokemon into going right for her only to get blasted in the face with fire.

 _And my legs are stiff…_

"I'm moving." She whispered to Wilson before wriggling out carefully, leaving the professor alone.

"W-Wait! Willow!" He whisper-yelled back. "Don't go!"

"Wilson, my legs are gonna fall asleep. I won't go far."

Wilson frowned and sighed, looking back to the spearow flock.

 _I asked her along specifically because she might beat the head in of any pokemon that might try to kill me._

Willow walked off, looking around her. She was keeping an eye out for anything that might jump out at her. Years of traveling and encountering wild pokemon, taught her to be careful where she stepped.

Or how much noise she made.

The young woman stopped short, hearing something nearby. She slowly parted the leaves of a bush, looking through it.

There was several pink, blob like pokemon floating around in circles.

"Munna, munna, munna, munna…" They chanted almost… singing as they floated around.

Willow took note of purple flower designs on their hides, looking at her trusty lighter, seeing it was a match. Her eyes lit up.

"...So… Cute…"

She kept a hand over Delphi's pokeball as she approached them, watching them, pulling out her pokedex and taking a picture with the camera app, before looking it up.

"Munna." The dex read. Willow pocketed it, deciding she'd double check the information later.

The munna took note of her, floating around her.

"H-Hi there?" She was ready to pull out Delphi at the first sign of attack. But… She had to admit.

They were adorable.

"Munna!" One chirped, nuzzling her cheek with its own as Willow smiled, returning it.

"Well aren't you all friendly."

She didn't see one coming up behind her as a pale pink mist came from its body coming around Willow.

Her vision blurred as she tried to keep upright.

"H-Hey… What's the big…?"

She collapsed to the ground, fast asleep.

One munna cuddled under her arm as the others hovered above her, their eyes glowing, a red energy flowing out of her… Her dreams..

oooo

Wilson didn't like how this was looking. He took one moment to eat a sandwich he had packed and found himself seeing a very concerning sight.

The flock had begun to panic and some in particular were falling asleep and flying away squawking like crazy.

Wilson squirmed out of his hiding spot, leaving his things for now except for the canteen and a flashlight in case it got dark. The last thing he wanted was to be caught by whatever it was while he was spending time grabbing up his gear. For all he knew it was a stun spore attack from a vileplume nearby that was gaining wind.

 _And Willow… She promised she'd be back soon but she's been gone for over an hour._

Wilson broke into a run looking around… Until he saw something that sent a chill down his spine.

Willow was sprawled out in the grass, her arm around a munna.

"Willow… Willow!" He rushed over to her feeling for a pulse, relieved to find one quickly. "Willow come on wake up.."

"Mmm…" She yawned, opening her eyes slowly. Her vision cleared as Wilson's worried face came into her line of sight. "Wilson…? Wha's… Wha's goin' on?" She asked sleepily.

Wilson gave a look of relief bringing her close. "You were unconscious… Around that thing."

The munna was giving a kicked look, even whimpering a little.

Willow gulped. "Well… I saw a whole bunch of them... Playing and I got a closer look… One of them cuddled up to me and… Then I felt so sleepy…"

"And you passed out." Wilson noted.

"Yeah…"

"... Do you remember any of your dreams?" He asked, feeling dread. Willow's experience sounded all too familiar.

"No… Actually I don't-"

"Munna!" The little pokemon chirped its eyes glowing as a projection of Willow standing in what looked like an arena appeared.

"Arcanine!" The projection called out, a confident smirk on her face. "Let's wrap up the league final with fire blast!"

Willow's jaw dropped. "You… You saw my dream?"

"Willow…" Wilson started. "Munna is not a pokemon I'm entirely familiar with past its typing and name. Check your pokedex."

She pulled it out letting it do the full scan this time.

"Munna the Dream Eater Pokemon." The pokedex chirped happily in its robotic voice.

"Munna always float in the air. People whose dreams are eaten by them forget what the dreams had been about."

Wilson felt a chill go down his spine. staring down at the pink pokemon with horror. "It's… IT'S JUST LIKE DROWZEE!" He pulled WIllow to her feet. "We're going NOW!"

"H-Hey! It didn't mean to I'm sure-"

"Willow they ATTACKED you!"

Wilson kept pulling her along, explaining his own experience before finding her. "And if I'm right to assume then likely that munna horde is still out there and doing the same to the local pokemon RUINING my study as well!"

"Wi-Wilson lighten up. It'll be okay."

"Willow, I'm not joking when I say those pokemon can be dangerous. If munna attacked you, a drowzee or a hypno might try next." Wilson gave her a flat look. "We're going."

"Back to the lab? Wilson, it'll take six hours! This is the forest near CODEX TOWN!"

"Oh no worries. I have something else in mind entirely."

Willow was confused but just let him lead her along… Until they came to a small nice looking cabin in the middle of a clearing near a lake.

"Whoa…"

"This is actually my grandparents summer home." Wilson explained as he got up to the door, feeling around the top until he found the key. "Grandmother and Grandfather don't come up here often anymore, so they let me use it whenever I like."

"Seriously Wilson, how loaded is your family?"

Wilson felt some heat creep into his face.

"M-Monetary benefits are nothing of value to me in the art of-GAH I LEFT MY NOTEBOOK ALL THE WAY BACK THERE!"

"Wilson, you're crazy smart. You can re-write it down." Willow squeezed both of his shoulders, gently frowning at how tense he was… And how much he had actually been shaking. "Wilson… You really hate psychic pokemon don't you?"

"Not psychic pokemon." Wilson sighed. "Dream eater pokemon."

"Which means munna-" She checked her pokedex. "Musharna, hypno and drowzee."

"Exactly. Which is not all psychic or ghost type pokemon. I just can't stand those four." He shuddered as they entered the cabin. "... I also forgot my backpack." He realized out loud before bringing a hand to his face. "Ugh… I was so busy trying not to get poisoned or attacked myself that it left my mind!"

"I'll go get it."

Wilson shook his head, looking through the cabinets. "I will. Willow, you just got attacked, rest."

She narrowed her eyes. "And make you face munna, and possibly whatever else bothers you? No way." She grabbed a pokeball heading back outside. "ARCANINE COME ON OUT!"

Arcanine, howled as he materialized, giving his trainer a lick on the cheek.

"H-Hey! That's gross!" She giggled. "Arcanine, can you give me a ride somewhere? I need to get some stuff."

Wilson frowned not sure how comfortable he felt with her going off by herself. "Willow, please let me-"

"Arcanine can turn them into chew toys, and I don't think they were honestly doing anything that horrible. So they got hungry." Willow climbed atop Arcanine's back, adjusting her scarf. "I'll be back and then we'll eat."

"Then we'll eat… And I'll make sure nothing got in."

"Right."

Wilson sighed, watching her go, feeling like a fool. He sometimes really hated this fear of his… He just couldn't make sense of it. It had been ten years so why was he still so terrified?

 _Because they're horrible pokemon-_

… _. No. Because what I think they do to supplement food is awful… And not even getting consent… Heck. I heard about one incident where a bunch of children in Kanto had been hypnotized by a hypno and had ran away from their families convinced they were pokemon._

 _I don't know how… Safe I feel if such a pokemon were allowed on my property… And I hope to high heavens I never have to find out…_

He felt guilty. He was a pokemon professor, a researcher. His home should have in his eyes been open to all pokemon of all types.

But that one subspecies still scared him.

Wilson, finding nothing out of place, called out Percy falling back onto the couch. Percy gave Wilson a concerned look, cuddling up to his trainer. "It happened to Willow, Percy… A horde of munna got her and… and ate her dream and then SHOWED her the dream it ate like it was so… Happy to remind her…"

"Raichu…" Percy nuzzled him. He knew how much WIlson hated that type of pokemon. He himself wasn't so fond of them after what had happened. "Rai, raichu…"

Wilson rubbed behind his pokemon's ears, leaning his head back to look at the ceiling.

"I sent off three trainers. I can haul myself out of bed in the middle of the night to help with unexpected pokemon births or eggs hatching… But this? I… I just can't…"

"Rai…"

Wilson brought Percy close, curling up a bit.

 _It's hard to get over fears… They don't require any special methods to evolve, except for munna and even then it evolves via moonstone - There's a crater not too far from that area with a large hunk of the stuff in it that clefairies also make use of…_

 _Gah…_

 _I need to calm down…_

Percy nuzzled his trainer, purring until he felt Wilson relax, loosening his somewhat tight embrace on the raichu. Wilson smiled a bit, nuzzling him. "Thanks, old friend."

Percy smiled. "Raichu!"

Wilson relaxed, leaning back holding him close.

oooooo

Willow came back before night fall as Wilson got the fire place lit.

It was quiet, as they got their dinner for the night ready.

"So… Who did you capture first on your journey?" Wilson asked as he carefully spooned into a pot of broth, some dough meant to become dumplings.

"It was, believe it or not, Arcanine. Actually… Professor Sycamore - The first, not the current one, gave me Charmander and Torchic because I had gotten through to Lumiose City on my own with just my skates, my fennekin and growlithe." Willow giggled. "It wasn't ideal, no. But… It was worth it. I mean, I caught others but… Sometimes you don't NEED a ton you know?"

"I understand. If I had set out on a regular journey, I would've specialized in electric types." Wilson gave a sheepish look. "I've wanted a joltik ever since I was a lad but I was so focused on learning and training Percy that I just never had the chance."

"How come you never just bought an egg from a breeder then?" She asked, offering him what she had been preparing to throw into the soup pot. Wilson thanked her, adding in some onions and garlic.

"Willow, at that point, I already had starters making plenty of eggs and live born young, that I didn't even wanna THINK about babysitting an egg for a baby pokemon that might get lost. And joltik is so very small until it evolves. I didn't want to force an infant to evolve with a thunder stone just to keep it on my radar." Wilson explained stirring the pot a bit. "And I think I added in these onions too late… They'll be mostly raw."

"I don't care."

"Very well."

Soon they had their meal plated up as they sat by the fire.

"But ideally? Yes… I would not mind eventually gaining one… But for now, all I need is Percy… And my other pokemon back at the lab."

Willow grinned. "Of course."

She leaned against him a bit as Wilson's face took on a pinkish tone. "Sorry just… Long day."

"It's fine…" He murmured. "After dinner we should get to bed… The master bedroom should do you nicely. I'll be out here on the couch-"

"Wait, why are YOU on the couch?" Willow asked, yawning a bit.

"You sleep with your pokemon around you. The bed in there is queen sized." Wilson yawned as well. "Percy sleeps next to me. He can use my chest tonight instead of the mattress."

"You take the bed I'll sleep out here-"

"Willow, this isn't up for debate. You're a lady." Wilson gave a semi-stern look.

"... Fine, but if you get cold, you better take Fennekin or Chimchar to cuddle with." Willow warned him.

He gave a salute before finishing his soup.

 _Besides… If heaven forbids anything gets to you… I'd rather know you had all your pokemon to protect you…_

oooooo

It was late at night when Willow heard tapping on the window in the living room… Like something was testing the glass to see if it was truly there…

And then the lock jiggled.

Percy and Wilson were fast asleep. Wilson had remembered his phone had earbuds and had put them in so if anything had tried to get his attention that wasn't Willow or Percy he wouldn't notice it.

But Willow had.

She grabbed a walking stick from the room she was staying in and slowly crept into the room as Flareon followed her, both looking around for the source of the noise.

What she saw made her very concerned.. There was a drowzee at the window, trying to use psychic to get it open… To get at the sleeping trainer and raichu.

Willow growled.

"Oh no ya don't." She flung open the window with a SLAM! As Percy jumped awake, startled, Wilson shifting at the weight now fully on his chest. "FLAREON GO!"

"FLARE!"

"Mm…?" Wilson yawned, blinking tiredly at he watched Willow yell commands for Flareon through the window. Though he couldn't understand a word of what she was saying due to the headphones.

He swallowed hard, hearing something he hadn't heard in a LONG time.

"Dro-oo-zee!" The drowzee called as Flareon stumbled from the hypnotic spell it was trying to put her under.

Wilson looked around seeing several sets of the same eyes as dread filled him.

It was a horde.

A horde of drowzee.

"Willow…" Wilson murmured getting up. "This isn't like a normal fight… They're waiting…"

"Wilson, hordes happen all the time in Kalos. When I was a kid, I had a whole horde of trevenant after me because I burnt down like half of a forest."

 _Those poor trevenant._

"Just watch and learn." Willow grinned. "Flareon! Fiery Dance!" She called out, climbing through her window, joining Flareon's side.

Flareon began to move, jumping from side to side fluidly as sparks began to ignite at her feet before in what seemed like seconds her entire body was engulfed in flames.

"NOW! RELEASE!"

Flareon lunged at the drowzee that was before her as a rather large blast knocked it back into the forest.

Flareon landed on her feet, throwing her head back as fire shot in all directions revealing the pokemon underneath.

"Atta girl!"

Wilson whistled, impressed at the use of power. This was the first time he had ever seen Willow battle. A true battle, not just a practice one where no critical hitting moves were used.

"Well, Percy… We can't let her out do us can we?" Wilson asked his raichu who gave a smirk, nodding.

"Rai, rai!"

As the rest of the horde - Revealing not just drowzee but hypno as well stepped out, Wilson climbed through the window Percy at his side.

"I thought you were afraid of these guys." Willow smirked.

"Can't let a lady battle alone." Wilson swallowed hard, trying not to look at them too closely. "Alright Percy, electro ball!"

"Flareon, jump high in the air, then use flame wheel! Be like a Moltres!" Willow called out.

Percy jumped up, energy charging on his tail, highly concentrated until a golden orb of sparking electricity formed. Flareon lept into the air rolling as her body became engulfed in flames.

"NOW!"

The two attacked as a hypno was knocked backwards by Percy and another was slammed into a drowzee by Flareon.

The two pokemon grinned to one another.

"Atta girl!" Willow cheered.

"Well done ol' chap!" Wilson called.

The battle continued on. For every hit that Percy and Flareon took, it was another they returned with full force… Until the last of them fled back into the forest.

Percy and Flareon panted, looking to their trainers with tired but proud looks, happy to have protected them.

"You did great!" Willow squealed, running to Flareon and hugging her close. "Oh my lucky little lighter!"

"I'm so proud my friend." Wilson knelt down, hugging Percy, rubbing behind his ears. Percy sighed happily, nuzzling Wilson's cheek with his own. Wilson chuckled, keeping him close.

Flareon huddled close to Willow, letting out a loud yawn.

"I guess someone's tired." He noted as Willow smiled warmly at her pokemon.

"She's earned a rest… And for you… Look at you battling your worst fear like a champ." Willow grinned at Wilson. He felt heat rush to his face as he glanced to the side.

"W-Well I didn't have time to BE afraid… I didn't… I didn't want them to overwhelm you and Flareon… It didn't feel right to make you fight alone…"

"And I'm glad you didn't… Heh… We make a pretty good team, don't we Wilson?"

Wilson smiled warmly.

"Yeah… We do, don't we?"

 _It's not easily overcome… But… I think one of these days I can say goodbye to that fear for good…_

 _It's progress… One good battle doesn't mean I'll be instantly cured…_

 _But with her at my side… How can I be afraid?_


	6. Little Ones

Little Ones

William Carter yawned as he walked through his house on a lazy morning. Charlie was resting, exhausted from the night before. It had been six months since the "Magic Showdown" as his brother kept referring to it, in Codex Town.

He passed the nursery in their home, sighing a bit. Any day now… Any day now and they'd have a new member to their little family.

For now, he needed his morning tea before anything else.

William caught a glimpse of pale green and white, smiling as he saw Gallade and Gardevoir huddled together in an area between the couch and the living room wall. For some reason they just liked that area in particular for cuddling together and it was sweet when they were spotted.

But he couldn't help but notice something different today… Gardevoir usually had her arms around Gallade when they were resting together… But there was something in her arms this time.

… _I can't be seeing that…_

William adjusted his glasses moving closer, keeping quiet, feeling a big grin tug on his lips.

There was an egg in her arms… An egg with the distinct coloring of the ralts evolutionary line.

 _They had an egg…_

 _They had._

 _An._

 _EGG!_

 _I have to tell Charlie!_

Gardevoir shifted a bit shivering, keeping close to Gallade, her arms moving tighter around her egg, trying to keep it between them for warmth.

William's gaze softened as he grabbed the quilt off the back of the couch, laying it over the two.

"Sleep well…" He whispered. "And congratulations…"

 _A baby pokemon and a new baby-Oh wait…_

 _A baby pokemon…_

 _And a newborn…_

… _This is going to be interesting._

oooooo

Charlie yawned as William nudged her awake gently. "Mm…. William ten more minutes…" She cringed, feeling a kick from her unborn child. "They just fell back to sleep…"

"Charlie… This involves our dear Gallade and Gardevoir…"

Charlie opened her eyes, seeing William leaning over her with a silly grin on his face. She smiled, leaning up kissing his cheek.

"That so? More cute snuggles?"

William leaned back, helping her up.

"Oh even better… You just have to see for yourself."

Charlie blinked, following William, a hand coming to her baby bump, feeling another light kick. "Shh… I know you're awake dear…"

William made a motion with his hand for quiet as he pointed to their sleeping pokemon and their own little addition.

"Ooooh…" Charlie squealed quietly eyes lighting up. "They're having a baby too! Isn't that adorable?"

"Very adorable… Which means our own little one will have a ralts of their own." William brought his arms around his wife, resting his chin atop her head. "Just look at that…"

"Life... "

Charlie nuzzled her husband keeping close.

"Still need to decide on a name dear…"

"I still like the idea of a Jack Jr… Or at least part of the name be after my brother."

"It would be cute." She agreed. "But what if it's a girl?" She teased a bit.

William smirked. "Jacklyn then."

Charlie giggled before cringing a bit. "Mgh…"

He frowned. "Charlie…?"

"I'm fine… Totally fine." She grimaced a bit. "Just a little pain… I promise I'm fine…"

 _Sweetie, you're as stubborn as Gardevoir…_

 _I do need to call in a favor though..._

oooooo

It was a couple of days later, that Wilson was rushing on his bike to the Carter home. As it stood, there was two purposes to this visit.

Seeing the new child of his long time friend…

And delivering an incubator since Gardevoir had finally agreed to let her egg go.

" _For the love of Arceus Wilson she needs to EAT! She won't do anything unless it's with that egg!"_

" _W-William your wife is going to be the same with that baby you know…"_

" _Just PLEASE when you're free!"_

 _Ah yes, panicked father… He really shouldn't have called me when his wife was in the middle of labor though… Not the best timing…_

Wilson slowed his bike down, seeing the house appear… and judging from the burnt hedges and trees surrounding the house right next to it… He could assume the other house belonged to Willow…

He sighed, feeling a small pang. She was on a brief trip back to Kalos to see her parents… and he hated to admit it, it felt weird not having her around anymore.

 _I keep forgetting how nice it is to have other people on the property._

Wilson shook his head and headed to the door, knocking. He briefly heard William give a startled noise before the door opened, revealing a very tired but happy looking magician.

"Hey there Wilson… Thanks for coming over so soon…" He yawned a bit.

"Anytime…" Wilson stepped inside, raising an eyebrow at the tired look in William's eyes. "Everything alright?"

"Between the new baby and trying to get Gardevoir to give up her egg for just one minute to eat, it's been a rough two days…"

"Well, hopefully this will help." _Pretty rare to have a pokemon turn down a chance to do other things than sit on an egg or cradle it._

William nodded. "Wonderful… Pardon me, just exhausted. It's been hectic… Wonderful but hectic…"

Wilson nodded. "I understand… Little ones can be exhausting… Though…" He gave a smirk. "All this and you're not going to show me your own child? You didn't even tell me if it was a boy or a girl!"

"Gah! I can't believe I forgot that!"

"Well, you were rather worried about Charlie so I can forgive that." Wilson looked around. "Where is she for that matter?"

"Getting a much needed nap… Our daughter has quite the set of lungs on her." William lead him down to the nursery, opening the door quietly. "Right this way."

Wilson followed him, looking into the crib, smiling softly at the sight.

A newborn baby girl, fast asleep, one of her little hands holding onto a toy pichu, her dark hair a bit messy but still framing her face.

"She looks just like her mother… Oh William she's beautiful…" Wilson whispered.

"Isn't she?" William reached in, carefully picking her up as to not wake her. "Little Rose Carter…"

"Rose… Beautiful name." Wilson smiled. "I take it her mother chose that name?"

"Oh yes… And I couldn't help but agree… She just doesn't fit any other name." William kissed his daughter's head as Rose cuddled into his chest, holding onto his shirt with her free hand.

"Wah…" She mumbled a little.

 _That… Is…. Adorable… I think I'm melting…_

"Alright, I can't take it anymore." Wilson set down the bag containing the incubator, holding his arms out. "Give her to me!"

William chuckled, carefully handing his daughter over. Wilson cradled Rose close to him. The infant stirred, letting out a tiny yawn as she opened her eyes.

"Bwah…?" She looked up at Wilson confused, tilting her head a little.

"H-Hi there… Nice to meet you little one."

Rose giggled before cuddling close to him. "Bah!"

Wilson smiled, rocking her a bit. "Just call me Uncle Wilson…"

… _I want one…_

William smirked, crossing his arms. "I know that look."

Wilson grinned sheepishly, keeping the baby close to him. "Whaaat? I don't have a look. You're tired old friend."

"You have a weakness for anything little."

"Oh hush." Wilson shook his head as Rose nuzzled him. He smiled, returning it gently. "There's a good girl…"

"Bah…"

William picked up the incubator. "Mind watching her while I go see if I can persuade my pokemon?"

"Gladly."

It didn't take long… Namely it didn't take long for Gallade to gladly hand over his offspring while his mate was passed out asleep.

Now there was an egg being kept warm on the dresser in Rose's room. Waiting for it to hatch into the pokemon that would become her lifelong friend.

"You might not be ready to train pokemon just yet…" Wilson whispered to her as she dosed back off to sleep. "But you are going to make your mom and dad very happy…"

"Wah…" Rose yawned, cuddling close to her 'uncle', curling up a little in his arms. Wilson stroked her hair, humming a bit.

"Gardevoir's going to be cross with me." William murmured, leaning against the dresser.

"I think she'll be angier with Gallade than she will you. He's her 'husband' after all."

"That poor pokemon."

"Gallade will be just fine. Especially when Gardevoir finally eats her darn food."

"If she keeps it up just threaten to have Jack come over." Wilson smirked. "It worked before didn't it?"

William chuckled. "Jack's always an effective threat I'll admit…"

Wilson nodded, rocking Rose more. The little girl yawning, eyes growing heavy.

"Rest now… Uncle Wilson's here…"

"Bah…" She closed her eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

 _I admit… This is nice… Something I wouldn't mind having one day…_

 _Just not yet…_

 _For now, I'll just be the fun uncle…_

"So Wilson… How are things going with that assistant of yours?"

"Be quiet." He gave a mock glare to his friend. "What of yours?"

"I married mine." William gave a cheeky grin. "And you're holding our daughter."

"And she's very cute… But Willow and I have just… just a friend relationship. That's all it is."

"If you say so…" William took Rose back, holding her close. "I'm just glad she's finally here… Gave us such a scare…"

Wilson's gaze softened. "That so huh?"

"She had some trouble breathing at first… She was so pale…" William frowned a bit, kissing her head. "But she's just fine now. Just inhaled something she shouldn't have."

"Thankfully she doesn't seem to have any lasting effects." Wilson noted.

Rose curled up in her father's arms.

"Oh yes." William rocked her in his arms. "Sorry if I'm keeping you."

"Nonsense." Wilson grinned. "She's my niece… And you're one of my closest friends."

"And you're one of mine… And… Something else Charlie and I discussed recently regarding you and Rose…"

Wilson raised an eyebrow curious. "Oh?"

William grinned a warm look in his eyes.

"Will you be one of her god parents?"

Wilson's eyes grew wide… He couldn't believe it. Would he?

Being such a big part of her life…

"W-What of Jack?"

"He's one of her other godparents… But I wanted this and so did Charlie… So Wilson… Will you?"

Wilson felt some tears sting his eyes.

"Yes… Of course I will!" He quickly wiped away the small tears that formed. "I'd be honored…"

"So it will be then." William smiled down at his daughter.

Wilson followed his gaze. "Little Rose Carter…"

 _Welcome to the world Rose… As your uncle and your godfather… I promise I'll do my best to teach you… And I hope you have a happy life with your mother and father…_

 _I love you…._


	7. Unbanned

Unbanned

Willow yawned, stretching as she walked through the streets of Santalune City. It felt good to be back in Kalos. Tt was where she had grown up… Gotten her first pokemon…

And gotten one of her many gym bans.

"Not my fault Viola's such a sore loser…" Willow crossed her arms, muttering to herself. Viola was the spunky photographer known best for her bug pokemon photographs… But she was also a very skilled gym leader. Her vivillon and surskit were unmatched with how their strategy worked. She had beaten Delphi and Blaziken to a pulp back when they were just a fennekin and a torchic.

 _And I had type advantage too but ugh… It was just NOT my luck… And fire spinning everything in sight wasn't my best tactic…_

Willow frowned. Viola and her had both been kids back then… A rarity for a gym leader to be so young but not unheard of. Unfortunately, that also meant that they didn't have much experience either.

 _But she's still on top. And she never made her surskit evolve either. It's still a little demon spider thing…_

She saw the gym and took a deep breath. She hoped enough time had passed that Viola either A: forgot who she was, or B: was willing to listen to her this time. And maybe accept the apology after ten years.

 _Erika STILL has me on ban. Somehow she got my registration picture when I registered for the Umbra league when I still had plans to take it on… And then MAXWELL got ahold of that info. I was TEN for Arceus' sake! And she had it coming!_

 _It was a freaking accident, if she didn't want the place to be on fire she should've invested in a darn sprinkler!_

Willow was too busy fuming in her head to notice she had walked into someone.

"OW!"

"Hey!"

She stumbled back before looking up, eyes widening…

She had bumped into a young woman with short blond hair framing her face and dark green eyes. She had a camera around her neck.

Viola… The gym leader.

"S-Sorry about that." Willow jumped to her feet, offering Viola a hand to help her up. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, no it's my fault." Viola grinned sheepishly, taking the hand and getting back up. She pointed to the sky above Willow. Willow followed her gaze to see a butterfree flying with oddly colored feet… They were pink instead of purple. "I was trying to catch that thing on film."

"Oh! Nice… Rare colors are always so fun." Willow nodded watching the other woman's face carefully, wondering if she recognized her.

"Yup…" VIola gave her a curious look. "... Don't I know you?"

"U-Um…" Willow stammered a bit. Vaguely she wondered why this felt like when Wilson knew she was late and just hadn't checked in, instead darting around to jump right into her chores as if she had been there since dawn.

Viola snapped her fingers as she laughed. It clicked now as the memory came back to her. "You're the one who tried to set my gym on fire!"

The fire trainer felt her face heat up. So she did remember.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Oh, I was so mad! I remember I took your picture and put it in my album of bans! I think it's still in there. Oh gosh that wasn't fair of me, you had the type advantage but I was such a sore loser when I was little." Viola calmed down, shaking her head. "I am so sorry about that… Can I offer you some lunch?"

"Add in some lunch for my pokemon too and you got a deal."

ooooooo

"So, you never meant to keep me banned as long as you did?" Willow asked, drinking some iced tea Viola had given her. They were sitting in the middle of the garden in the gym, as their pokemon dug into their food around them.

"No, never. When I told my big sis Alexa about it, she gave me a good hard whack and told me I can't just ban people for playing fair and to put some sprinklers in. Which I did." Viola rubbed the back of her neck. "I was really protective of Vivillon back then. I had hatched it from an egg back when it was a scatterbug. And Surskit was the pokemon I had caught using Vivillon when it had evolved."

"No, no I get ya." Willow gave a sheepish look. "I got mad too. I shouldn't have kept telling Delphi to aim for the trees."

"Well, we were both kids… So what do ya say?" Viola held out a hand with a smile. "Truce?"

Willow grinned shaking it. "Truce."

They ate in silence for a bit.

"So, what are you up to now? You back to challenge the Kalos league?"

"Nah, I'm past my league days. Not unless I'm bored. Badges still count no matter when you got them right?"

"Darn right. But you never got the Bug Badge… I could fix that for ya.." Viola got a look in her eye… Willow knew that look all too well.

Any trainer or gym leader had it, no matter the age or if they were still actively competing…

The urge for a battle.

"Two on two?" Willow smirked.

"Same pokemon as when we were kids."

"Deal! … After lunch!"

It wasn't long until they were on the battlefield. Willow felt nostalgic as she grabbed Delphi's pokeball off of her necklace.

"It'll be a two on two battle, only you the challenger will be able to switch pokemon. Ready?" Viola called as she got her own ready.

"Always!"

Both women threw the pokeballs in the air as their partners materialized. Just as Willow suspected, the surskit still stood strong and eager even after the amount of time that had passed.

Delphi called out the twig she used as the focus point for her fire abilities, looking to Willow ready for her commands.

Surskit began to move in place eyes narrowed… Just as Viola was doing now. Willow was quiet ,waiting for the first move.

"You can't take a picture without using the shutter, and you can't win a battle without attacking." Viola grinned. "Surskit, use sticky web!"

 _That's what got her Surskit almost roasted way back when. Delphi HATES getting dirty…_ Willow kept her mouth shut as Delphi dodged the shots of webbing that were aimed at her. She didn't need to tell her to dodge. Delphi was obsessed with being clean and HATED anything sticky on her fur. It wouldn't be a problem.

"Delphi, Will o Whisp." She spoke after a moment, closing her eyes, trusting that Delphi knew what she was doing. She wasn't a little girl anymore just learning how things were done.

Delphi moved her twig in a wide circle in the air as blue fire began to form around it.

"Delphox!" She thrust her arm forward, sending the fire shooting straight for Surskit.

"Surskit, use ice beam! Slip her up!" Viola called out. Surskit quickly dove to the side, as it covered the field underneath them in ice.

Willow opened her eyes and smirked. She could see Delphi bristling, her fur standing on end... There was a wave of heat coming off of her.

She was still mad about what happened to her when she was little all those years ago and Willow was going to use that grudge to her advantage.

 _Save what happens when she gets super angry… Just wait…_

Surskit skated around the larger fire type… Seeming to mock Delphi as it did so.

"So, Willow, what's your next move?" Viola grinned.

"You'll see." Willow smirked. "I've been through a lot since I was a kid. I'm not the same kid who threw a fit years ago."

"Good! Surskit, signal beam!" Viola brought both hands up to her eyes as if looking through a camera lense. "Remind her why I never had to evolve you!"

Willow crossed her arms, glancing to the ice where Delphi stood. When she had been a fennekin it was hard for her to stay upright on the icy battlefield. She had slid around and fell a LOT. But now… The ice was melting right under her feet. Something Viola hadn't counted on.

"Delphi jump up! USE INCINERATE!" Willow called out ,thrusting her arm in the air, making a motion as if she was firing off a gun.

Delphi lept up into the air, opening her mouth wide before breathing a huge wave of fire down at Surskit halting its attack and surrounding it.

Viola gasped. "Surskit!"

Delphi landed, giving a bow as she and Willow shared identical grins.

The fire soon disappeared as Surskit stumbled around before falling over.

"Sur…"

Viola gave a saddened look before calling Surskit back to its pokeball. "You did good little guy… Get a good rest."

"Delphi return." Willow called bringing Delphi's pokeball back to her necklace.

Viola gave a confused look. "You're not going to keep using your delphox?"

"Nope. I got something a little better. Delphi isn't the only one still pissed off." Willow went through her pokeballs carefully before selecting one giving it a toss. "BLAZIKEN, I CHOOSE YOU!"

Willow's Blaziken blew a few smoke rings into the air, an enraged look in its eyes as it recognized the battlefield. The same battlefield where as a torchic it had gotten covered in sticky webbing resulting in a bath later on.

"Oh come on, are all your pokemon mad at Vivillon and Surskit!?" Viola exclaimed.

"We have issues." Willow retorted.

"Well, you better be ready." Viola spun before throwing her Vivillon's pokeball. It popped open as the pink and black butterfly pokemon materialized.

Willow would admit, it was still adorable… But Blaziken didn't share her sentiments.

"Vivillon! Use psychic!"

Vivillon flew up high, its eyes glowing before Blaziken gave a cry as it was thrown across the field.

"Blaze!"

"Hang in there, Blaziken." Willow smirked. "Blaze kick let's go!"

"Dodge it!"

For awhile they were like this… Blaziken doing everything he could to attack Vivillon and Vivillon doing its best to dodge the assault. Being part flying had an advantage in this case.

Willow could see Blaziken getting angrier by the second… Exactly what she wanted.

She narrowed her eyes, thrusting her arm forward. "OVERHEAT!"

Blaziken opened his mouth, unleashing a powerful stream of fire that hit Vivillon dead center.

"VIVILLON!" Viola cried out stunned. Where was this kind of tactic when they were kids?

"Atta boy!" Willow cheered. "Now, overheat again!"

"BLAZI-KEEEEN!"

"DODGE IT!"

Vivillon just barely was able to, struggling to fly properly. Viola bit her lip. Blaziken was still fully powered up and ready to unleash more attacks if Willow told him to.

Willow smirked, putting her hands on her hips, feeling a little cocky.

"Well? What else do you got for us?"

Viola crossed her arms.

"Oh, little trick I learned after I lost to this kid who's pikachu managed to ruin my ice field like you did." She smirked. "Recover!"

Vivillon spun in the air, becoming engulfed in light before flapping its wings, fully healed and ready for round two.

"Oh nice." Willow smirked. "Come on Blaziken, let's go!"

"Surprised you're not using a mega."

"Who need's mega stones?" Willow laughed before she grinned wildly, a spark in her eye. "Blaziken, use blaze kick let's go!"

"Silver wind-"

Blaziken was faster than Vivillon, sending it flying straight into Viola, knocking them both to the ground.

"Ooof! Ow!"

Willow grimaced a little. "Maybe a little too hard Blaziken!"

"No way." Viola grinned. Vivillon flew up into the air launching, itself at Blaziken using silver wind as previously commanded. Blaziken cringed as it hit but it didn't do as much damage as Viola had hoped.

"Now…" Willow smiled, feeling excited. Proud that she was doing this well. It had been a long time since she had a real battle and not just practice battling Wilson.

" _If you're going to get the maximum ability out of your Blaziken, don't rely so much on fire blast. Use Blaziken's natural ability to heat up with its passion for battling. Try teaching it overheat."_

 _It was a rough time getting him trained up enough… But he learned it in the end. All thanks to Wilson letting us both go nuts._

 _This one's for you._

"LET'S GO, OVERHEAT, ONE MORE TIME!"

Blaziken unleashed the attack, completely engulfing Vivillon… As it fell to the ground, too tired to even fly anymore. Viola cringed before she called back her pokemon, giving the pokeball a kiss.

"You did well." Viola looked to Willow a grin on her face. "Congratulations. You beat the Santalune City Gym!"

Willow squealed rushing onto the battlefield, hugging Blaziken as he picked her up, spinning her around, happy to deliver such a win to his trainer. "WE WON! WE DID IT BLAZIKEN!" She cheered ruffling up the feathers on top of his head. Blaziken nuzzled, her closing his eyes.

"And because you beat me… Heads up!"

Willow held out her hand catching something Viola had tossed to her… Eyes growing wide as she took it into account.

It was a badge… A badge in the shape of an insect.

"You've won the Bug Badge. Fair and square."

Willow let out another squeal, hugging her pokemon tightly. "YES!"

Viola laughed as Willow jumped down, running up to her, giving her a high five. "You were a good sport about it too."

"So were you. Thank you so much. This means a ton!"

"Anytime Willow… Keep taking care of those fire types of yours. They're something else." Viola nodded to Blaziken.

Willow smiled giving a nod.

"Always!"

 _Now to get back to Umbra and show Wilson! He's not gonna believe this one!_


	8. Home

Home

Willow sighed in relief, looking around her, pedaling her bike through Flint Grove. She loved Kalos and it would always be home no matter what… But she missed Umbra. It had become her second home and the small town of Flint Grove was one she adored living in. Plus… She smiled to herself, she got to play with baby pokemon and help Wilson in his research.

She was looking forward to showing him that their training had paid off. That she finally had a new badge under her belt.

First, check on Wilson THEN I can go home.. Whenever I feel like it.

As she made her way up the hill, she could smell something… Something truly heavenly.

No way that he knows I'm almost there… No way.

ooooo

Wilson unloaded another waffle out of the iron onto a sheet tray he was keeping in the oven on low to keep them warm. He checked his watch.

Fifteen minutes since Willow had called, asking if she could stop by first and he was intending fully to welcome her back properly.

Percy sniffed the air, the raichu curling his tail in delight. Waffles were a favorite food around this lab and he could eat all he wanted. His absolute favorite… Next to those fluffy pancakes one of Wilson's colleagues would gift him during the holidays.

"Raiiiichuu…" He sighed wistfully. Soon… Soon he would get all that he wanted and more.

Wilson patted his head. "I know, I miss Willow too. It's been too darn quiet and trying to skype with Augustine while working just doesn't end well."

Percy nodded. Yes, he missed The Firestarter as well and her pokemon… Though he knew why Wilson didn't want his friend talking to him all the time.

"Darn him. Darn him to heck! What does "talk while I work" mean? It means to discuss anything like normal people not play matchmaker with me and my dear assistant and friend!"

Wilson was finishing preparations, setting the table, moving quickly but precisely… His dining table soon looking like something out of a magazine. Waffles, sausages, fresh cut strawberries and whipped cream, macarons delivered by a Mrs. Charlie Carter (Oh how grateful he was to that woman for saving him time) and… Biscuits with red pepper jam, a favorite of Willow's he had noticed her bringing as a snack for herself more than once.

As he placed the last dish down, the doorbell rang.

He grinned. "She's home-I mean, she's here."

Percy smirked, making his way over to the table. He was going to watch the waffles. He could get his greetings in when he wasn't hungry.

Wilson hurried to the door, swinging it open to a very surprised looking Willow. "Good afternoon, M'Lady! And might I welcome you back to our dear Umbra region!"

Willow giggled. "You big dork." She smiled softly. "Glad to be home Wilson… I've missed everything about here. Oh, I have so much to tell you…"

Wilson smiled warmly, ushering her inside. "Please come in, I know you said you missed out on breakfast in your call so… I made us brunch for two… and one Raichu."

Willow's eyes grew wide as she took in the spread Wilson presented for her. She pointed to herself.

"All this because of me?"

"You're worth it. Now… Tell me all about your adventures in Kalos. I want to hear it all." He pulled out a chair for her. She smirked, taking a seat.

"You're being extra gentlemanly today." She noted. "Do I serve myself or?"

"All yours to choose from."

Willow raised an eyebrow. She really didn't know why he went through all this trouble. A pizza and she would have been happy… But… She was touched, that he had went through all of this for HER of all people. She took a bite out of a biscuit spread with the spicy jam and sighed happily.

If he wanted to go through the trouble for her sake though… She would never turn down homemade jam and biscuits. "Wilson, promise me to give me your recipe."

"I will." He chuckled taking his own serving. Percy dramatically fell over onto his stomach on the other side of the table, staring his trainer down. "... You're a big pokemon now. You get your own food."

Percy grabbed a waffle with his mouth and rolled off the table. That's all he cared about.

"Your raichu and sweets." Willow laughed. "He's unbelievable sometimes."

"He really is. I have a colleague who sends these sweet pancakes during the holidays and I swear you would think Percy would trade himself just to get more of those!"

Willow laughed harder. "Really?"

"I had to take them away!"

Percy snorted from his place under the table.

"I did, you slakoth!"

Willow giggled. Oh, it was good to be home. "So… Guess what?" She grinned, excited. She couldn't wait anymore.

Wilson grinned. "What?"

"Okay so, when I went to Kalos I went back to Santalune City and met Viola again. She had banned me when we were kids - Big mess, first ban. Well we had a good old laugh over it and she let me challenge her for the badge again!"

Wilson's eyes lit up. "Oh Willow that's wonderful!"

"Gets better. We used overheat and it totally ROASTED her vivillon!"

"Splendid!"

Willow continued talking, recounting the battle from the snide remarks, to the spectacular display of fire.

"And finally… I got this!" She took out the Bug Badge, placing it in Wilson's palm.

Wilson looked at it carefully. "Incredible… Oh Willow I'm so happy for you." He smiled warmly. "I knew you could do it. I knew you could!"

"And I did it with my starter pokemon too!" Willow grinned.

Wilson felt some pride well up. "And you did a spectacular job of raising them."

Willow blushed a little. "Yeah…" She nodded. "I guess I did…"

"No guess about it." Wilson raised his teacup as Willow did the same. "To the victor of the Santalune Gym! Willow Ashworth!"

"And to Professor Wilson Higgsbury for training with me!"

They tapped their cups together before taking a drink. They fell quiet as they ate enjoying each other's presence... Until Percy had an idea...

Percy lazily climbed up onto Willow's lap, cuddling into her giving an innocent look. "Chu?" He asked, putting a paw over his mouth.

Willow squealed, hugging him. "Oh, he's so cute." She kissed his head. "Wilson, I swear if I wasn't such an addict to fire types I'd steal him away!"

"I would hope not!" Wilson laughed. "He's MY starter after all!"

"If he's this cute now I wish I could've seen him as a pichu!"

"Oh he was adorable alright. Super fuzzy and his left ear kept drooping. I carried him around in my bag for the longest time because of how little he was."

"Aww." Willow offered Percy one of her biscuits as the raichu took it, nibbling happily. "That's so cute."

Wilson chuckled remembering that time when he was just a young boy. They had many adventures just growing up near his grandfather's research lab. "Very… My grandfather was so proud when I got him to eat when he was just a newborn. Lots of late night bottle feeds that first week or so. Then he started eating regular pokemon food… Though my mom spoiled him with pokepuffs. I was convinced he'd turn into a pichu-ball at the rate he was going."

Percy let out a wistful sigh, remembering Mrs. Higgsbury's cooking. "Rai…"

"Oh don't act like you don't get to eat it anymore. We go back to the Higgsbury estate every Thanksgiving and Christmas." Wilson chuckled. "It's a very interesting affair that's for sure."

"Heh, sounds like how it is with my family. I always made time to go back home. My dad is a cook who specializes in barbeque old school style. Smoking it all day is the key and well… He uses his magmar as his personal smoking assistant. And if you think a food can't be smoked or benefit from the smoker you haven't had a good version." Willow smirked.

Wilson raised an eyebrow. She had never talked about her family much before. "You never told me that… So your father is where you got your interest in fire types?"

"Not quite. Dad was partially to blame but so was Mom!" Willow giggled. "Her first "baby" long before I ever came along was a houndour pup my dad gave to her when they were newlyweds. He didn't even warn her." She smiled fondly, remembering the story her parents always told her about their family companion. "He came home with this wicker basket covered with a fireproof blanket and Mom thought, well isn't that strange. She thought it was just charcoal… Well until the blanket started moving and yapping! Out popped this little houndour it was even smaller than the regular pups you see… And she fell in love."

"Do you still have it?"

"Oh yes. Houndoom now, he's very much adored. I learned to walk holding onto his horns and he never ever bit me. He slept in my bed until I moved out - Actually, he still does. He acts all pathetic and sad when I'm there because he knows I'll fall for it."

"All sad and pathetic…" Wilson looked at Percy with an accusing look. "Now where does that sound familiar?"

Percy puffed up his cheeks and turned away. "Chu."

Willow rubbed Percy's head. "Yeah… Oh gosh sorry I didn't mean to ramble." She smiled sheepishly. "I guess I just never talked about my folks much… What about your family?"

"Well as I told you my grandfather is a pokemon professor like me. Only he manages the lab about five counties over. It's pretty far from here you see. The whole family is down there. My grandmother Melinda was a gym leader until she retired when she got pregnant with my father - She used to be the Codex Town gym leader before Maxwell. He was her student."

"No way!"

"Way. And I before I got busy here used to do repairs at the gym for extra cash." Wilson chuckled. "Grandmother ran her gym with a tight ship. Now she rules the largest library in the Umbra region with an an iron fist. Her garchomp is quite the assistant surprisingly as is her scizor, the old timer. Grandfather's partner is an old grouchy metagross. Has patience - Arceus forbid what would've happened to me as a child if he didn't - but is extremely protective of my grandfather. Last time he got hurt on the job metagross carried him to the nearest hospital by himself."

"Wow… I guess being tough trainers runs in the family huh?"

"I guess so." He chuckled. "We just all love pokemon. My father as a lad had a whole horde of chingling. His first orchestra as my grandmother recalled it. He never caught them so when they wanted to leave they could. But he discovered his love of music because of it. Now he's a concert pianist and he has a vulpix of his own actually he calls Maestro. And my mother has a gorgeous sylveon named Faye."

"... As in fairy?"

"Yep."

"Aww…"

He nodded. That's how the afternoon seemed to go. After brunch they went out walking around the reserve, getting right into things. Feeding the pokemon, checking on any who had been injured previously or sick. Treat any new injuries from training battles. And of course… Willow's favorite pastime…

Cuddling with all the baby pokemon who wanted the attention.

"Wilson… I really do love it here…" She sighed happily as they were making another loop around, keeping close to him. "I never get tired of it… Never…"

Wilson blushed a bit at how close she was to him. He smiled warmly. "You don't?"

"Never… I could never imagine wanting to work anywhere else…"

"Yeah…" Wilson looked up seeing a pair of charizard fly overhead. "Me either... Arceus strike me down if I ever let this place go."

Willow took one of his hands into hers, lacing her fingers with his. Wilson blushed more, taking note she also had a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. "Yeah… Me too."

"Willow…"

She huddled closer to him. He squeezed her hand gently. "I really miss you when you're gone… It's just too quiet around here…"

"And it's so lonely on the road… I just wanna turn to you and tell you things but then you're not there…"

His gaze softened as they slowed to a stop. "Willow my dear…"

"Wilson…"

She turned, facing him completely as he leaned in a little, bringing his arms around her loosely.

"Is this okay?"

Willow blushed nodding quickly, bringing her arms around him as well. They had hugged before. Plenty. But… This felt different. Way different then a victory hug or comforting Wilson after a nightmare during one of his naps.

This felt… Nice.

"More than okay."

He leaned in, touching his forehead to hers his blue eyes meeting with her brown eyes.

Willow nuzzled him gently both turning a bit red as their noses bumped against one another.

He chuckled, before he moved back hesitating a bit before he gently kissed her forehead.

Willow felt like her heart was racing. She leaned into him laying her head on his shoulder. She liked this… She liked this a lot.

"I'm not… Not moving too fast am I?" Wilson asked quietly.

"No… We can go as slow as you like… Your not going to get in trouble?'

"Never."

"Then, we have all the time in the world Wilson… And I want to spend that time being with you… Being by your side…"

Wilson smiled, sighing in content hugging her tighter giving her another kiss on the head.

"That makes me so happy to hear Willow…"

Willow sighed happily nuzzling him. "Me too Wilson… Me too."

He lead her to their favorite spot, sitting down with her. Willow huddled close to him, looking over the reserve with a warm look.

This wasn't just Wilson's place now… It was hers too…

She looked to him before kissing his cheek. Wilson got a lovestruck grin on his face as he hugged her close.

This is exactly how I want things to be…

She gets me… She understands…

I want her with me…


End file.
